The Great Railway Show
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Excitement is brewing when The Great Railway Show - a competition of speed, strength and skill of engines from all corners of the world - comes to town, and Thomas is determined to take part, but with many failed attempts, Thomas' chances of going are slim. But during his journey he meets a very exquisitely painted engine from India, who teaches him a valuable and personal lesson.
1. Thomas' Midlife Crisis

It was a bright, clear day on the Island of Sodor, and Thomas was pulling the Local; the slow train that stops at every station along the Main Line, from Knapford to Vicarstown. He stopped at Kellsthorpe Road Station to pick up passengers before he set off again. Only a few days ago, he and Emily had helped James heal one of his deepest wounds of breaking up with Molly and finally getting them back together again. It was quite a happy time and Thomas simply enjoyed his run, until…

"Clarabel, was that-No! It's a lovely day, Annie! Can you...hear the birds singing?" said the coaches. "Yes, the birds!"

"What are you two going on about? I can't hear any-" then he heard the whistle. "Gordon!" he began to pick up speed.

"No, Thomas, don't! There's nothing to prove! This is the SLOW train!" the coaches snapped, getting a little annoyed at Thomas' cheeky behavior.

"Just to the next signal box, ladies! First past the post wins the race!" and he picked up speed to try and keep ahead of Gordon. Annie and Clarabel protested, but Thomas kept huffing on as fast as he could.

"And it's Thomas coming on the inside! It's our plucky little tank engine, everyone's favourite No. 1, taking on the big, blue beast known in Tidmouth as...GORDON!"

"Express coming though!" called Gordon.

"Thomas's tiny tank engine pistons are pumping now! Full steam ahead!" Gordon came closer by the second, being the fastest engine on Sodor.

"As Thomas races towards signal box, VICTORY!" and indeed, Thomas did beat Gordon just by a centimetre.

"I win! I win! Bad luck, Gordon!" called Thomas.

Gordon frowned indignantly and carried on to his guaranteed connection at Vicarstown Station. Thomas was still going pretty fast as he arrived at the big station at Vicarstown, the last mainline stop on the Island of Sodor. He glided to the platform and stopped quickly.

"One day, I'm going to race right through this station, and over the bridge to the Mainland again," he breathed.

"Not today, Thomas," said Clarabel. "This train terminates here." Then Thomas heard an unfamiliar whistle…then an amazing sight of a big and powerful steam engine.

"Oh wow! Who's this with two tenders?" The big engine was Flying Scotsman, arriving to take his coaches full of passengers to the Mainland…but he had another purpose of coming here…

"Hello," greeted Thomas. "Are you from the Other Railway? I was built on the Mainland you know. And once, a long time ago, I went back across with the other famous engines from Sodor."

"Is that so? I didn't think there were famous engines on Sodor." But then when Flying Scotsman looked to his right, his chance had come. "Oh, hello Gordon," he teased.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Thomas.

"Yes, Thomas, we know each other. This is my brother. They call him The Flying Scotsman," Gordon said begrudgingly.

"Indeed they do. It almost makes me sound famous, doesn't it?" said Flying Scotsman, and he winked at Thomas. Thomas knew that this famous engine was only saying all of this to tease his brother.

"Oh, Gordon, I wanted to tell you my news! I've been invited to take part in the Great Railway Show on the Mainland, I shall be racing!"

Gordon gasped hard.

"The Great Railway Show? What's that?" asked Thomas.

"Oh, the Great Railway Show is where engines compete to see who's the fastest or the strongest or, what have you. But I'm not sure any engines from Sodor will be going," said the Flying Scotsman, smirking back at his brother.

"I wouldn't want to go anyway, not if it's full of engines like you always boasting about how exciting things are on the Mainland!" hissed Gordon.

"Well, I want to go!" chimed Thomas.

"Of course you do, Thomas. And with any luck, maybe you shall. Flying Scotsman, coming through!" And the big famous engine set off for the Mainland to prepare for the special day.

"Amazing…" murmured Thomas. "I remember going there once before so long ago…"

"Hah!" snorted Gordon. "I will NOT go there only to hear all the engines beyond Sodor boasting about us being inferior to them! We should just ignore the open world and fulfill our duties to Sodor."

But as Gordon eventually made his way out of Vicarstown Station, he had a tremendous urge to outshine his brother somehow. Although he said he didn't want to go to this show, he would soon change his mind as he thought about spreading the word to a few engines…

* * *

Thomas eventually made his way back to Knapford Station. Little did he know that what Flying Scotsman mentioned was just the first of the many events that could put some unusual circumstances in place, both for him and Emily. Thomas saw James, Emily and Percy passing by on the other line, simply going about their business…until Thomas saw a poster placed on Knapford's wall.

"Look. The Great Railway Show!" he exclaimed. Then all around him, engines came passing through the yards and the station, singing about the possibility of going. First Duck, expressing how special it would be. To go to a Railway Show meant engines could go with no train whatsoever. Then Edward, Norman and Stanley. Henry came by and sang about how he pulled the heaviest loads. Although he was prone to illness, Henry did have a gift for strength.

Of course, Gordon joined in the song too, stating there was no better engine than him to take the express, only to be embarrassed by Philip when he mentioned the time he "ironically," raced with Gordon and turned out to be the only one racing. And of course, Diesel wanted to go as he was the first diesel ever brought to Sodor, but he was NOT loyal, kind or true. The Fat Controller marched off the platform, getting a little overwhelmed by all the fuss.

Thomas chuckled to himself and continued on his way. He was becoming more and more excited to go to the show now. As he passed over a tunnel, he heard three more engines singing out of it. Sidney, Percy, and to his delight, Emily. She sounded excited too and he hoped she would get a chance to go.

"Oh, I MUST go if she wants to go too!" Thomas whistled. "She'd love it there!" Everywhere Thomas went, the engines kept saying "Will you? Won't you?"

But the Steam Team wasn't the only group of engines getting caught in all the excitement. Charlie, Scruff and Stafford were excited. Fast engines like Flynn and Belle the rescue engines, Henry and Daisy, the long engines. Bill, Ben, Timothy and Marion, the tough, hard-working engines.

Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel and Peter Sam, small but still strong in their own way.

At Brendam Docks, Salty, Porter and Paxton were aware of all the excitement going across the island. But Cranky just cranked, "I'm not going anywhere."

At Arlesburgh, Oliver and Rex, Mike and Bert, the Small Railway Engines had heard about the show and were hoping for a chance to go too, but it was utterly pointless for them. The Small Controller would need them to run the Small Railway anyway.

Even Stephen, once known as the "Rocket," wanted to go as he and the Fat Controller huffed along the line with Winston. Suddenly, Donald and Douglas came up behind Winston and shunted him and the Fat Controller along the line, begging through their song to be taken to the show. In front of Winston, Gordon, James and Diesel crowded round, begging just the same. Then Henry and Duck came alongside Donald and Douglas. It was quite a fuss for the Fat Controller, until Thomas came into the sidelines, trying to join in…but as Gordon James and Diesel looked at him, he trailed off meekly. Then laughter ensued.

"Oh, Thomas! Why would Sir Topham Hatt want to take a little tank engine like you to the Great Railway Show?" laughed Gordon.

"I haven't decided who I'm taking yet!" said the Fat Controller. "In any case, I do have to keep some engines on Sodor. After all, we still have a railway to run." He looked around, only to see no one made a move.

"I said, we still have a railway to run," he said, to the point. This made the engines settle down and meekly get back to work.

"Sorry, sir," said Henry.

"Oh…right, sir," said Diesel.

"I'm on my way," replied James. Gordon said nothing. He suddenly felt bad for jeering at Thomas. He was holding a secret of his own. But the Fat Controller saw that Thomas still wouldn't move and was looking a little shameful.

"Thomas? What's the problem?" he asked.

"Why must they always look down on me when big events are offered to Sodor? I went to the Great Railway Show before. Couldn't I do it again?"

The Fat Controller smiled reassuringly. "Thomas, you're still really useful, and to me, that's very good of you. I will need time to think, but all the same, don't get your hopes too high. It's just a show after all. There will be many of those, but there will never be another Sodor for you to work on and be really useful on." Thomas felt a little better, but Gordon and James' jeers were still fresh in his mind, making him cross for the rest of the day. Even when evening came in, not even Percy could brighten his spirits.

"I know what I'll be doing when everyone goes to the Great Railway Show," he snapped grumpily.

"What Thomas?" asked Percy.

"Shunting trucks in the yard!" As he arranged Henry's train, he angrily began mimicking the Fat Controller. "'I do have to keep some workers engines on Sodor.' Blah, blah, blah! 'We still have a railway to run!'"

"Well, you are very good at shunting, Thomas," complimented Percy.

Thomas finished arranging Henry's train as he whistled and set off.

"Thanks but no thanks Percy. I'd rather go to the Great Railway Show." Suddenly Philip flashed up beside Thomas.

"If you really want to go, all you have to do is put your mind to it! See that's how I beat Gordon! I set my eyes on the track…and took off racing! Toot-toot! And as big and fast as Gordon is, he never overtook me."

"That's because you rushed off on your own. Gordon wasn't even racing, Philip," corrected Percy.

"Oh, I wish everyone would stop saying that! That's not the point!" said Philip. "The point is that you can do anything you want to Thomas, if you just put your mind to it!"

* * *

That night, Thomas returned to Tidmouth Sheds, still feeling troubled over his hype for the Great Railway Show and what Gordon and James said. He was also thinking about what Philip had said. He had done many things that he wanted throughout his life, but what else could he do if he put his mind to it? The biggest thing he ever did was save Emily during her dark days after putting his mind to her happiness. Speaking of which, when he saw Emily in her berth, he managed to smile a little. At least he could tell her what he had experienced earlier that day. He backed into the berth beside her and she looked at him.

"Hello, Tommy," she smiled.

"Hello, Emily," said Thomas. "I'm sorry I didn't see you more today."

"It's all the Great Railway Show talk, isn't it?" asked Emily. "I know, I was talking about it too. A big event on the Mainland for competitions."

"What do you think, Emily?" asked Thomas. "Percy and Philip support me…won't you?" Emily looked at Thomas, a little confused.

"Of course I support you on this matter, Thomas," she said kindly. "Why do you ask?"

"Uhh! It's Gordon and James again!" groused Thomas. "Teasing me as usual whenever big events come by, they want to hog all the spotlight!"

"But…what suddenly started all this Railway Show excitement?" asked Emily.

Thomas perked up at that. "Oh…Emily, the way I first heard about it was from Gordon's brother…the Flying Scotsman himself."

Emily gasped quietly. She had heard a few stories about Flying Scotsman back when she still worked on the Great Northern Railway, and now her savior had actually met him.

"You met the Flying Scotsman?" she asked.

"Yes. It was him to told us about the show in the first place," said Thomas. "Then Gordon must have spread the word, getting everyone so excited and not really noticing how I feel."

"Well, I'm excited by the possibility of going too, Thomas. You're not the only one," said Emily. "And Philip is right. If you put your mind to it, you certainly can do anything…that's exactly what you did when you cared so much for me and wanted to get my happiness back."

"Well, that is a good point…and speaking of Railway Shows, I never told you, Emily…but I actually did go to a Great Railway Show before, many years ago."

"Really?" gasped Emily. "You were there before?"

"Yes, I was, Emily," said Thomas. "That show wasn't about competition though. It was more of a museum-exhibit. The big engines were all very angry that I was chosen to go to that show on the York Railway. But it almost right away went wrong when a crossing-gate lock broke and I crashed into it, damaging my front. A lorry took me the rest of the way and at least I got to see the lovely countryside…until the lorry's driver got lost on the way to the show. Then he parked in an unfitting spot to find a telephone and ended up being ticketed by a traffic warden."

"Already this is sounding like a disaster trip," said Emily.

"Hold on, Emily. There's more to it," said Thomas. "When I finally arrived at the museum's workshop and had by buffer beam repaired, I arrived at the show and made friends with an engine called Green Arrow. After a little scuffle with a bag thrown onto my line and damaging my brakes, a rail tour was going to the seaside…and Green Arrow needed my help with the extra coaches. But while we were returning to the show, I stopped Green Arrow from running into eroded ground near a river. While buses took the passengers home, Green Arrow and I went safely on our own. After a few days, the Fat Controller visited us and made me an honorary member of the National Railway Museum."

"Goodness!" said Emily. "You really were given an honour to do all that just for a museum exhibit. That's actually quite interesting."

"I just wish I could go again…and I really would like you to get a chance to go too," said Thomas.

"Don't worry, Thomas," assured Emily. "The Fat Controller would surely bring his No. 1 engine to such a fun event."

Thomas sighed unhappily. "I don't think so, Emily. The Fat Controller hasn't decided on anyone yet. He was there when Gordon and James denounced my chances…in front of Diesel! Why can't they just accept that I'm really useful?!"

"They do, Thomas. They just don't want to show it all the time. James accepted our usefulness after we helped him get Molly back. If get the chance, I'll see to it that you'll go, Thomas. The Fat Controller is sure to notice you desires. Oh, and one more thing…don't relish in winning. Just be happy that you'll be seen by many people there." At that moment, Gordon and James came back, along with the other engines.

"Oh my," James gloated. "Me at a Great Railway Show! That would be splendid, not like some smaller engines."

"James!" Emily snapped. "Behave yourself."

"Yeah, James," said Thomas. "What would Molly say?"

"O-oh…uh, right," said James. "Decorum for my Shining Sun."

Gordon, however looked a little sorry as he turned round to his berth. He was still too proud to apologize, but underneath all that, he still felt bad for laughing at Thomas.

"What's the matter with you, Gordon?" Thomas asked cheekily. "Afraid the Fat Controller will leave you behind, pulling the express like you always do?"

"No, Thomas, I'm not!" huffed Gordon. "He's certainly taking me. I just know it!" But as he looked away, Thomas could still see traces of guilt on Gordon. Thomas sighed, beginning to feel tired.

"Well, I guess we should all sleep on it," he said. "Goodnight, Emily."

"Goodnight, Thomas," she answered as they both fell asleep. Gordon, however stayed awake, thinking to himself.

 _"I only want to show my brother a thing or two,"_ he thought. _"Not be mean to Thomas."_ Then he sighed to himself. He began to think that maybe the show wasn't so important. But little did Gordon know that his chance would come much sooner than he expected, while Thomas would have to wait…

* * *

The next morning, Thomas woke up with a smile on his face.

"Maybe Philip is right," he said to himself. "Maybe I CAN do anything I want to. If I go as fast as the Flying Scotsman, the Fat Controller would definitely take me to the show!" and he picked up speed again.

"But you can't go as fast as the Flying Scotsman!" called Annie. At that moment, Caitlin flew past, calling "Hi, Thomas!"

"Caitlin…what if I was streamlined like Caitlin? Streamlining makes engines much faster!"

"Silly Thomas! Who ever heard of a streamlined-Ahh!" called the coaches as Thomas sped up yet again and started to sing his own song…about being streamlined.

As he sped along and sang to himself, he began to let his fantasy get the better of him. He imagined himself rushing into the Steamworks for some redefining and a brand new slick coat of paint that would shine all the time. And he began to think the exact same thing Emily once thought about Caitlin. He could see himself being taken apart piece by piece and reassembled into a new, never-before seen tank engine. Even Annie and Clarabel seemed to get an upgrade in appearance with blue paint and red and white stripes.

Exactly like how Gordon and Spencer reacted when Connor and Caitlin shot past them for the first time, Thomas became excited over how he would look passing by the other engines as a streamliner.

He daydreamed to himself, looking much smoother, arrow-dynamic and wearing a skirt over his buffers. In his fantasy, he shot past Caitlin and Connor, taking them both by surprise, but he didn't realize that he really DID shoot past them.

"Thomas? What are you doing going so fast?"

"And what is he singing about?" asked Caitlin.

Thomas kept ripping across the line and singing loudly to himself about getting new curves and a shape to make others gape before him. And indeed, as he rocketed towards Knapford Station, James saw him and gaped.

 _"Whoa! And I thought I was the fast one at stations,"_ he thought as Thomas shot past. It wasn't until he stopped beyond the platform when he suddenly regained concentration. Thomas finally snapped out of his fantasy and realized his mistake.

"Ahem!" said a familiar voice. Thomas reversed slowly back to the platform where the Fat Controller was waiting.

"Sorry, sir. I think I came in a little too quickly that time.

"Yes, Thomas. You certainly did," said the Fat Controller.

"But I had an idea. If you were to take an engine…like me, sir, and get the men at the Steamworks to add some streamlining to him, then he'd be able to win races for you at the Great Railway Show.

"That…is an excellent idea, Thomas," said the Fat Controller.

"Are you sure about that, sir?" asked Annie.

"Of course, I am, Annie, Thomas is quite right. Once he's been streamlined, Gordon will be faster than ever." Thomas gaped when he heard "Gordon."

"Isn't that right, Gordon?" called the Fat Controller. Gordon smiled impressively as the Fat Controller left to make more arrangements. As Thomas remained silent in disappointment, he felt a little neglected. He didn't mean to voice his request like that. He looked at Gordon again. The big blue engine didn't say anything. A great excitement was building inside him. Being streamlined made him think about what he said when Henry came back from Crewe.

 _"Why should Henry have a new shape? A shape good enough for me is good enough for him!"_

Now at long last, Gordon was getting a new shape…temporarily. But even so, Gordon could not be more excited.

"Poop-poop," Gordon uttered in a monotone voice before speaking again, gasping with pent up excitement. "Poetry of motion…the only engine to be! Oh, bliss! Oh my. Oh MY!"

"Stop being an ass, Gordon!" snapped Henry, who was passing by. But Gordon didn't pay heed to Henry.

"To think I never knew…all those wasted years…I never even dreamt!" said Gordon. "I didn't want to go to the show at first…But NOW, oh, what smoke clouds shall spring up behind me as I speed on my reckless way! What A-1 Pacific engines I shall fling carelessly into the ditch! Horrid Little A-1's! COMMON A-1's! INFERIOR A-1'S!"

"What are we to do with Gordon?" asked Thomas, still disappointed that his plan failed. And as Thomas left the station, Gordon continued to exclaim and scat like a streamlined engine as he continued with the express.

"Poop-poop! Poop-poop! Ha-ha-ha! BRHMM-brm-brm-brm! Poop-PO-OP!" he exclaimed.

Thomas wasn't only disappointed…he realized that he made the same mistake Emily made when she became fascinated by Caitlin's speed. He was craving to have his shape be changed and didn't even think about how Emily would react to that. He decided he had to confess to her and huffed sadly out of Knapford Station.

He eventually met her at Wellsworth Station. She was looking calmer after all the excitement about the show came and went. She saw Thomas arrive and wondered what he was thinking.

"Hello, Emily," Thomas said feebly.

"Thomas? Are you OK?" asked Emily.

"I don't know," said Thomas. "I can't believe what I thought just some time ago. Emily…I really do want to go to that show…and I just thought of something that would have been brilliant…but I almost made your mistake."

"What mistake, Thomas?" asked Emily.

"I…I saw Caitlin rush past me…it made me excited about the show again…and…I wanted to be streamlined…just briefly so I could race in the show," said Thomas. "But then the Fat Controller chose Gordon for that."

"Oh, Thomas," sighed Emily.

"I really don't want to change my shape now…I shouldn't have thought that!"

"Don't make my mistakes, Thomas," coaxed Emily. "Just relax. If you were really left behind and didn't go to the show…then I'd stay too."

"R-really?" asked Thomas. "But I want you to get a chance to go to the show too!"

"The show is nothing to me if you don't go, Thomas," said Emily. "I'd miss out on the show if it meant being with you." Then she continued on her way. Thomas smiled a little as he felt Emily's support holding strongly for him.

* * *

Even with all the excitement, work on the railway had to carry on, and Brendam Docks was as busy as ever. Cranky was unloading some rather large crates for Diesel.

"OK, Diesel. This is a nice big crate," he said. "How about this one?"

"Um…no, no, not that one, Cranky. It needs to be bigger. That one, yeah! That one!"

"What do you want all these crates for anyway?"

"Never you mind what I want them for…it's a surprise," said Diesel as he shunted them away.

"Uh. Some engines," said Cranky, just as Thomas came by, still feeling sulky.

"What's up with you?" asked Cranky.

"I had this brilliant idea about how I could go to the Great Railway Show, but the Fat Controller refused to streamline me!"

Cranky suddenly started barking with laugher. "Oh, Thomas! THAT'S a good one! A streamlined tank engine!"

"It's not that funny, Cranky!" retorted Thomas. Suddenly, he and Salty heard the horn of a ship. Up ahead, they saw the drawbridge for the port come down. Then suddenly, all sorts of engines came flooding into the docks. Engines that Thomas had to admit, he had never seen anything like. There were twelve engines altogether, from different countries all over the world, speaking in their own language. Thomas was most surprised and even confused. What was going on? Where did all these engines come from? The Dock Manager tried to stop the engines. He finally blew his whistle and stopped the line of engines. One, however was much further than the others. A big, red engine with black and yellow stripes named Axel stopped in time, and all the other engines stopped behind him.

"Oh, watch out!" shouted the big navy and grey engine behind Axel. His name was Vinnie, a big, rough engine from North America…with a tendency of being bad.

"Where are you all going?" asked the Dock Manager.

"To the Great Railway Show, of course," explained Axel.

"The Great Railway Show's not here! It's happening on the Mainland. This is the Island of Sodor."

"The Island of…oops," said Axel as he began to reverse, surprising Vinnie. "Wrong stop!" he called. All the engines began to reverse back to the ship and continue on their way.

"I'm coming! Please wait!" called a voice from ahead of Axel.

"The Great Railway Show?" Thomas asked excitedly and carelessly following one of the engines. "Are you really all going to-?"

"Get out of the way!" demanded Vinnie as he hastily shunted Thomas along. "Why don't you look where you're going, Shrimp?"

"Well, I'm not the one going backwards," huffed Thomas as he moved aside and let Vinnie join the other engines.

"Why don't you take me with you?" called Thomas as the ferry began to leave. "It looks like there's room for one more!"

"Is there someone missing?" asked a small green engine named Gina from Italy…who looked much like Emily if she was a Narrow Gauge Engine. Vinnie snickered to himself. What Thomas didn't notice was that one engine had been left behind in the confusion…and was coming up right behind him!

The engine bumped right into him and Thomas began leaning off the edge of the track…into the ocean! This new engine felt the bump and suddenly had workmen rushing over to prepare a rescue. Thomas cried for help as workmen hastily attached a chain to his coupling, then to the engine. The engine pulled hard and quickly. Soon, Thomas was safe again.

"Alright!" called Salty.

"What a rescue!" called Porter.

But Thomas was very angry now at the thought that he was almost pushed overboard. "What is it with all you Railway Show Engines?" he ranted and raved. "Charging about like you OWN the tracks! What makes you so special anyway?! Do you think you're better than all the other engines just beca-"

Thomas suddenly stopped and gaped. What he saw was so colorful, styled, and very intriguing. The engine he saw before him looked exceptionally, and unexpectedly beautiful. Unlike any engine Thomas had seen before. She was pink with navy blue stripes, she was spotted with decorations, her wheels were small but in big numbers, and she had fancy eyelashes.

"I'm very sorry," said the engine, with an Indian accent. "I truly never meant to bump into you. I simply didn't recognize you were behind me."

Salty saw that Thomas was too speechless to answer at what he was seeing. So he played parent and spoke for him.

"Thank you for rescuing me. My name's Thomas. What's yours?" he said.

"Salty," groaned Thomas.

"She can't be called Salty. That's MY name," laughed Salty.

"My name is Ashima," said the engine with a giggle.

"Well…I mean…" Thomas began. "So…I can't stand around here all day!" he suddenly said and began to back up…right into Porter! Ashima giggled again and Thomas' quaint behavior.

"Some of us have a railway to run," he said as he hastily left the docks on another line. Thomas was actually relieved he was saved, but the only reason he refused to talk to Ashima was because of her stunning appearance. He was taken in by it, but then felt frightened for his relationship with Emily. He didn't want another engines' beauty to lure him away from the engine he loved with all his heart.

Back at the docks, Ashima looked puzzled. She expected much more friendliness and gratitude from a new engine she first met.

"I only saved him and introduced myself to him," she said.

"Oh, never mind him, Ashima," said Salty. "He's quite a cheeky tank engine at times…he can be too big for his buffers."

"I see," said Ashima. "So…I missed my ferry. Do you know how to get to the Mainland?"

"Oh, you may have to look about. I can't stop now," said Salty. "Busy day, busy day."

Soon, Thomas was back in the yard, shunting trucks again. He had been grumbling about Ashima ever since he returned. Percy and Philip could see his bad mood and didn't understand.

"I don't get it. Why did she try to push you off the docks?" asked Percy.

"I don't know, Percy. Maybe she was jealous!" snapped Thomas. "Or, maybe she's just a very pushy engine."

"But then…why did she rescue you?" asked Percy.

"Don't ask me, Percy. I don't know anything about her."

"My advice to you, Thomas, is to keep away from her," said Philip, being a diesel box cab after all. "Engines like that are nothing but trouble."

Thomas continued to shunt the tucks about, hastily but quite accurately. Then he returned to Annie and Clarabel to start his Branch Line run.

"Thomas, whatever is the matter with you, going about in a sulk?" asked the coaches.

"A bunch of pushy, thick-headed engines docked here, thinking this was the Great Railway Show! After they got back on the ferry, one of them almost pushed me into the sea, and rescued me right afterwards! What is going on?!"

"What engine, Thomas?" asked Annie.

"Her name is Ashima, and I DON'T want to think about her!"

"Why not?" asked Clarabel.

"Because…oh, forget it!" snapped Thomas. But that afternoon, as Thomas was pulling the local with Annie and Clarabel…he saw Ashima again.

"Oh no, it's her!" he said.

"Oh, Thomas? Thomas!" called Ashima. She sighed and batted her eyelashes playfully. "Hello again."

Thomas tried not to blush in vain as he answered. "Hello. I thought you were going to the Great Railway Show."

"I was…but I missed the ferry, and I don't know how to get there by rail."

"Ooh! Thomas wants to go to the Great Railway Show. Maybe you could go together," hummed the coaches.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Annie. I'm probably not even going." Then his guards whistle blew and he set off. "You'll need to find another engine to go with. Not me!" As he left the platform, Annie and Clarabel looked sorry for Ashima. It seemed that she really needed help to find her way. She seemed worried and lost.

"I do wish you two hadn't told her that I want to go to the Great Railway Show!" Thomas complained to the coaches.

"But it's true."

"Well, what's so special about her anyway?" asked Thomas. "She's not fast or big or strong! I really don't see why SHE should get to go!"

"Well, she was very beautifully painted."

"Quite right dear, she looked stunning! All those bright colours!"

"Bright colours? Beautifully painted? Big deal! Any engine could get themselves painted!" Thomas scoffed...but then another idea flew into Thomas' funnel. He took off again…

* * *

About time, that's all I can say. This will be fairly short, by which I mean we'll be posting one chapter per day. Three chapters, one each day, three days total, you get the gist of it. So tune in tomorrow and Monday for the next chapters and tell us what you think so far. See ya tomorrow.


	2. The Seeds of Doubt

Ashima was very confused. She needed to get to the Railway Show, but she didn't know which way to go, or who to ask. She tried asking Edward, but he went by too quickly with his own job.

Then Emily came down the track beside Edward's line. She whistled to Ashima, but didn't take much notice at first glance. Ashima eventually returned to Kellsthorpe Road Station and saw Thomas coming down the other line…without Annie and Clarabel.

"Thomas? Wait! Where are you-"

"I'm busy!" shouted Thomas.

"I just wanted to ask you…how to get to the Mainland please…" she huffed sadly on until she reached Maron Station. She was surprised to see Annie and Clarabel left all on their own.

"Hello…aren't you Thomas' coaches?" she asked.

"Yes, we are. Or at least we were. He cancelled our train and left us here on this siding!" complained the coaches.

"Where was he off to in such terrible hurry?" asked Ashima.

"We don't know," said the coaches. Ashima remained silent for a few moments…then got an idea.

"Why don't I resume your train, you two?" she asked. "If Thomas is busy, why don't I do his job?"

"Really? Would you?" asked Annie. "That would be marvelous! Who are you?"

"I'm Ashima, and don't worry. Your passengers will be back on schedule. Just tell me what to do!"

"Thank you, Ashima!" cheered the coaches. "You're very kind…and much more sensible than Thomas is being right now." Ashima coupled to Annie and Clarabel and took them back along the branch line. At the next station, the passengers all gasped at who was pulling Thomas' coaches.

"Whoever are YOU?" one asked.

"I'm Ashima. I was meant to go to the Great Railway Show, but the ferry stopped here by mistake. Right now, I'm going to take care of this Branch Line until Thomas comes back."

"If he comes back at all," grumbled Annie. The passengers thanked Ashima for resuming the line's duties as they got on board.

* * *

Somewhere further down the line, Emily had a break from work and was thinking about Thomas when she saw him rush past.

"Thomas?" she called. "What's the hurry?"

"Sorry, Emily! I'm busy!" he called. Emily heard a sense of annoyance and urgency in his voice and only figured he was angry about being left behind again.

"Hmm…I've got to tell the Fat Controller and settle this nonsense," she said. "I don't like seeing Thomas being this insecure." Eventually, Emily heard a new whistle coming from behind her. It was Ashima. Emily gasped upon seeing her clearly now. She had no idea who this engine was and what she was doing here.

"Wow…Hello, madam," she said. "I've never seen an engine like you before…I'm Emily. Where do you come from?"

"Hello, Emily. I'm Ashima. I come from India...but I need some help."

"Ooh, India?" said Emily. "And you say you need help. Do you want a friend?"

"Yes, I do, Emily," said Ashima.

"Well, I'll be your friend," smiled Emily. "I think you're great. That paintwork looks very stunning." Then she noticed what Ashima was pulling. "Why are you pulling Thomas' coaches?"

"Thomas left us in the middle of nowhere!" said Annie. "And he wouldn't say why!"

This made Emily wonder even more about Thomas. She did not expect him to act this strangely, but she wanted to make a new friend.

"Well, Ashima," she said. "Why don't you stay with us until the Great Railway Show is to begin? We can guide you there."

"Oh thank you, Emily," said Ashima.

"What are you doing here anyway, Ashima?" asked Emily.

"I was meant to go to the Great Railway Show, Emily…but our ferry stopped here by mistake. All the other engines got back on board…but I didn't. I was held up."

"By what?" asked Emily.

"Not what, Emily. Who," said Ashima. "A little blue tank engine named Thomas."

"T-Thomas?" asked Emily.

"Yes," said Ashima. "I bumped into him at the docks and saved him from falling off the edge, but all I got was grief and suspicion from him, but not fully. When he saw me, he looked absolutely stunned."

Those words made Emily look intently at Ashima.

"And…he really seems desperate to get to that show. Do you know why?"

Emily heard what Ashima said. She was happy that Thomas was saved, but she began to have some old concerns coming back to her…of when she and Rosie were fighting for Thomas' love. Ashima did look stunning and Emily wondered if Thomas would become interested in her…more so than his angel already.

"Oh…well, Ashima," Emily said carefully. "I think he mostly wants to go…because of me. Thomas and I are actually in love. We've loved each other for several years now. We even secretly loved each other ever since I arrived on this railway. He's the No. 1 on this railway…"

"Really? That explains his number," said Ashima.

"I know Thomas almost as well as the other engines here," said Emily. "Why don't I tell you about him so you'll understand him more?"

"Oh, I'd like that, Emily."

So Emily told Ashima a brief version of her story about how she first met Thomas, how she heard some important stories about him, how she started her Sudrian life, then how Gordon and James hurt her so badly, how much care Thomas devoted to her to save her joy. Ashima even heard some quite exciting stories…about treasure chases and inner demons, and absolutely beautiful times between him and Emily. Ashima was deeply interested very quickly in Emily's explanation and got a clearer view of Thomas.

"So you see, Ashima," said Emily. "Thomas and I have had quite the adventures together."

"So that's who Thomas is…"

"Yes, Ashima," said Emily. "But he's been acting very strange lately…he actually almost thought of streamlining himself to race."

"What? Really?" said Ashima. "That's most unusual."

"I know," said Emily. "Luckily, he repented on that idea. I told him not to make my mistakes..."

"Well…I'll try to talk with him and see what I can do," said Ashima. "And Emily, thanks for telling me about your love interest. That makes us very good friends, I think."

"You're welcome, Ashima. And don't worry, I'm sure Thomas will become friends with you in time." Then Emily turned down another track, leaving Ashima on her own again. The Indian Engine felt better having a new friend, but she still needed help getting to the Mainland. Then something else began to occupy her mind. Emily had told her that she and Thomas were in love, and Ashima remembered when Thomas stared at her in awe back at the docks. She certainly found Thomas cute…but not romantic.

"He didn't seem very interested in me after that," she said out loud. "But then he did for a moment." Ashima thought for a few moments, then realized it wouldn't be worth it to try building a romance with Thomas. She'd have to return to India anyway.

"We'll just be friends," she decided. "That'll be enough. Besides, I'm not gonna be here for very long anyway." And she continued on her way with Annie and Clarabel. But soon, she'd meet up with Thomas again and give him a strong boost in morale…

Thomas had stopped at a signal, not far from the Steamworks, feeling less angry and more excited now. He would soon go to Victor and try to get a stylish paint job and see if the Fat Controller would like that. Just then, Hiro stopped beside the signal, looking excited too.

"Hello, Thomas," he greeted. "Have you heard? The Fat Controller has chosen Henry to go with Sodor for the Strength Competition. Japan invited me to go too."

"Hmph," said Thomas. "I'm too small for that Competition anyway! First I try to race, didn't work, I'm too small to prove strength, and now I' trying to get repainted in decorations and style!"

Suddenly, Hiro was stern. "Thomas. It's only a show. I don't think you should be this overly eager. We all want to partake in big events like this, but in the end, it's up to the Fat Controller who is to be brought or not." Thomas' signal suddenly went green and he shot his way to the Steamworks. His new chance had come.

* * *

In the Steamworks, Gordon was humming gleefully to himself. His boiler was starting to be covered by a metal frame that would eventually be painted blue for his new streamlined appearance for the race. But Kevin was being loud and clumsy, much to Gordon's annoyance.

"I DO wish you would hurry up!" snapped Gordon. "At this rate, I'm not going to be ready for the Great Railway Show!"

"It's a lot of work to streamline a steam engine, Gordon. You have to be patient," said Victor.

"Victor, Victor!" called Thomas as he dashed into the Steamworks. "I've got a special job for you! I need to be repainted! I was thinking maybe lightning bolts, add racing stripes and…you know…surprise me!"

Victor looked very puzzled. But he looked back after hearing an impatient Gordon.

"I'm afraid we're a little busy-"

"It's important, Victor!" beamed Thomas. "It's for the Great Railway Show!"

Meanwhile, Diesel had a plan of his own and he was talking to Paxton about the crates Cranky brought for him.

"…We have to do everything we can, Paxton."

"OK, Diesel. But I still don't see what your plan is," said Paxton.

"My plan is to make you look like a truck. One of MY trucks, so that I look like I'm pulling a very, very heavy train all by myself!"

"If the Fat Controller thinks I'm stronger than Henry, he'll take ME to the Great Railway Show instead of HIM!" Then Diesel began to sing too.

"Are you singing, Diesel?" asked Paxton.

Indeed he was, Diesel was singing about surprises. As he did this, Paxton was covered up with a crate. Then Diesel turned his attention to Den and Dart…and lowered crates onto them!

"I can't really see a thing in here!" called Paxton. But Diesel kept singing. He showed off for a while, as usual around the Dieselworks, expressing how some would say that he brought dazzle though the yards, and he didn't find surprising that hard at all. Once Paxton, Den and Dart were crated up, Diesel arranged them into the Diesel sheds, showing off even more surprises…and forwarding his to plan to replace Henry in the show. After giving them instructions, the three crates came out of the sheds and placed themselves amongst the yards and with other trucks. Diesel smoothly oiled out of his own berth and narrowly passed Mavis, Norman, Arry and Bert, still showing off. Then Diesel quickly gathered the crates, and the trucks together into one long line.

His intention was to have a train with such big crates, it would look like he was carrying a very heavy train on his own, while using the three diesels as extra strength, as an easy way to the show. It was yet another one of his devious deeds. He had been called devious for a while, seeing how previously, he told lies about Duck and performed so many other devious deeds, but he didn't think he was all bad now-a-days. Just a tad devious.

With his plan now prepared, Diesel cackled to himself…only to find his diesel crates were still moving along.

"No! Wait! Come back here! Wait for ME!" he called.

* * *

At the Steamworks, everything had been set up so that Thomas could be repainted when…

"Hello, Kevin, Victor," said the Fat Controller. "I was just wondering how Gordon was getting on."

"Oh no! Not now!" said Thomas. He reversed carelessly into the ladder behind him. Paint buckets flew and splattered everywhere, and all over Thomas. And his barriers fell too, exposing him to the Fat Controller and the other engines.

"Thomas?"

"…Surprise," Thomas said shyly. "I was going to tell you, sir. I had another idea for the Railway Show: Maybe you could send an engine painted with an exciting design." The Fat Controller picked up a paintbrush and pondered this thought.

"Oh yes…for the Best Decorated Engine Award! Clever you. Oh, but…aren't you mean to be on your Branch Line right now?"

"My branch line?!" Thomas gasped. "Oh…NO!" he said as he rushed out. "Oh dear, oh dear! My passengers! My coaches! Oh no! This isn't good!"

Emily was still huffing along the line thinking about her interaction with Ashima. She really liked Ashima after first impressions. At first, she was concerned for her love with Thomas, but seeing as Ashima seemed to respect the facts, she didn't mind too much now. If Ashima considered Emily a friend, that was enough…for now. Just then, Emily saw the Fat Controller's car stop nearby, then he got out.

"Ahh, Emily. I was looking for you," he said. Emily perked up a little.

"What is it, sir?" she asked.

"Emily…Thomas gave me a splendid idea…Would you like to take part in the Decorated Engine Parade?"

"Decorated Engine Parade? What's that?" asked Emily.

"Engines are given a special upgrade in paintwork, like special linings and curvy designs," said the Fat Controller. "I think you'd be an excellent choice for that. In other words, will you come to the Great Railway Show?"

"Oh, sir!" Emily bubbled. "I'd love to go! I'd look so beautiful for everyone there!" But then something came to Emily. "Wait…Thomas gave you the idea?"

"Yes. I found him at the Steamworks after a little accident with some paint," said the Fat Controller.

Emily's chance had come. Now she could ask about Thomas' chances. "Oh…well, that reminds me," she said, sounding calmer and curious. "You might recall that Thomas is overly eager, and a little desperate to go to this show, sir."

"I realize how eager he is, Emily," said the Fat Controller.

"Well? Does he have any chance of going? He's been acting overly determined to get to the show, and even acting strangely. I wouldn't want him to miss what the people will think about me, and he doesn't want to be left all alone here while we have all the excitement."

"Hmm…" said the Fat Controller. He took a step closer. "Can you keep a secret, Emily?" he whispered.

"Yes sir," she said. "What is it?"

"Thomas is certainly going to the Great Railway Show. I already decided he would ever since he mentioned being streamlined."

"Oh, that's wonderful, sir!" Emily whispered excitedly. "But…why didn't you tell him?"

"I know he's overly eager, Emily," said the Fat Controller. "But there are two reasons I haven't told him. One, I still have to decide what he'll do there. He could either take one of the competitions or be the mascot who carries the flag."

"Either one of those would be nice for him to do," Emily said to no one in particular.

"And secondly," the Fat Controller continued. "I want to wait for the day of the show to tell him what he'll do. In other words…I intend to surprise him right when you're all ready."

"Oh, that's such a clever idea, sir. Surprises are such good fun. Thank you!" said Emily, still bubbling with excitement. "Won't Thomas be tickled?"

"In addition, one other engine is to join you to be redecorated too," said the Fat Controller. "But Emily, promise me you will not say anything whatsoever to Thomas about him going, or that would spoil the surprise."

"…Alright. But only because I really want to see him be surprised, sir. I can't wait to see what he will do at the show for Sodor," Emily chimed.

"I do hope Sodor will win some trophies, but all the same, I just want the engines I'm taking to be loved by everyone there," said the Fat Controller as he climbed back into his car. "Well, I've gotta go. I need to decide on what Thomas will do and find one more engine for the show. Go and get repainted now. Thomas will definitely go with us, but remember: it's OUR secret. Tsk-tsk," he finished with a wink. Then he sped off to find James and make final arrangements. Emily couldn't hold in her excitement.

"Wow! Me at a Decorated Engine Parade? Other engines will see how beautiful I am, and so will many ladies and gentlemen! Thomas should at least know I'm going…then when the day comes, he'll be surprised that he's coming along with us!" And she set off happily to find him, then go to the Steamworks and see what kind of decorative paintwork she'd receive.

This couldn't have been a better moment for Emily's hopes for this Railway Show. She'd be going for her first time and Thomas would be going too in the end. A while later, she arrived at Maron station where she saw Thomas, seemingly looking for Annie and Clarabel. He had left them here, but Ashima had taken them to continue the trains. Emily whistled to him as she approached the platform.

"Emily," said Thomas.

"Thomas! Have you heard the news?" Emily bubbled. "The Fat Controller says that I'm to be painted with decorations…"

"Hello, you two!" James whistled in behind Emily. "Guess what I just heard! The Fat Controller wants me to be repainted!"

"You too, James? Are you going to the Great Railway Show?" asked Emily.

"Yes, Emily. I am. It wouldn't be 'great,' without me," he announced.

"Oh, wow! I'm going too," said Emily. She was still very excited that Thomas would go, and that he could be surprised when he least expected it.

"It looks like Thomas has been repainted as well! They didn't do a very good job though," said James, smirking at the messy paint. Thomas looked sheepish before frowning.

"James! No need for that!" reprimanded Emily. "It isn't Thomas' fault! What happened anyway?" she asked more kindly to Thomas.

"It was an accident," he grunted to James before turning back to Emily. "Have you seen Annie and Clarabel anywhere? I left them on this siding…"

"Oh, I saw them!" said Emily. "That new engine was pulling them. You know: the painted one, from India."

"Ashima?!"

"That's the one! Isn't she great?" beamed Emily. "OK, come on, James! See you later, Thomas," she whistled as she and James went on their way to the Steamworks. Underneath his scowl, Thomas actually felt very happy that Emily did get her chance to go after all. He wanted to go with her to see her be repainted, but was still too concentrated on giving Ashima a piece of his mind for taking Annie and Clarabel.

* * *

Ashima had taken Annie and Clarabel back to Thomas' branch line. She was doing the job that Thomas was meant to be doing. Suddenly, Ashima saw him coming down the other track.

"Ashima!" called Thomas. The coaches called back to him as Ashima huffed on to Maithwaite. Thomas came barging up beside her in a bad mood.

"Philip was right! Engines like you were NOTHING but trouble! What do you think you're doing running off with MY coaches?!" accused Thomas.

"YOUR coaches, Thomas?! We're not YOUR coaches! We are our OWN coaches, aren't we Annie?"

"Quite right, dear. And WHAT was so important that you had to run off like that, Thomas? Leaving us on the siding in-"

"In the middle of nowhere!" Clarabel cut in.

"In Maron," corrected Annie.

"In the middle of nowhere!" reaffirmed Clarabel, being a tad overly dramatic.

Thomas was feeling more and more silly. "I just...I'm sorry, but...I had something I needed to do!" Before Annie could ask, the guards whistle blew.

"Come on, Ashima. Let's get going," said Annie. Ashima set off again as Thomas tried to explain.

"I wanted to be repainted…" he said as Ashima left the platform. Thomas suddenly felt even more ridiculous. He realized he had been quite mean to Ashima ever since she arrived. It was a very foolish thing to do…and he decided he had to be a big engine and talk properly with this new engine. He started after her and came up beside her. Ashima looked and listened.

"I thought the Fat Controller would take me to the Railway Show if I was decorated in some special way," said Thomas.

"What do you mean, Thomas? You mean, like me?" asked Ashima.

"No, not like you. Well, yes. Sort of," he said, realizing he couldn't hide it.

"You are a very funny little tank engine!" giggled Ashima.

"I'm not trying to be funny," said Thomas. "I've been looking forward to this show ever since I heard about it only yesterday."

"Do you really think changing yourself will make any difference for the better, Thomas?" asked Ashima.

"Well, if the Fat Controller won't offer me the chance right now, why should I stay the same?! I wanted to be repainted, but before that, I wanted to be streamlined! What is it with Tank Engines and not going to the Great Railway Show?!"

"I'm a tank engine myself, you know," said Ashima.

"O-oh…" said Thomas before he sighed negatively again. "But, it just seems that no matter what I try, the Fat Controller doesn't notice that I want to take part in this show!"

As the two engines huffed along the branch line, Ashima looked at Thomas with great detail. She could see he was feeling terrible about his recent misfortunes. She decided he needed a little reassurance and praise. So she spoke up.

"Listen, Thomas. And listen good: I've seen many engines in my life, all the way back on India. And everyone I ever met and know there is their own engine. Some of them look relatively similar, but despite that, they are all slightly different from each other. Some differences were extensive and noticeable, some were very slight and hard to notice. Even their brothers and sisters have slight or major differences."

Thomas listened with some interest, but still felt rather down. Ashima saw this had little effort, so she went on.

"Every person and engine is different in some way. There may be teams and unions in our world, but when it comes to every single living being, each one is an individual in a different and unique way. The only engine you can be, Thomas…is Thomas," said Ashima. "That's all each engine can be and do. I can see you're trying, but you try too hard. Be proud of yourself and hold your funnel high."

"I've tried every way, but I feel ridiculous!" complained Thomas. "As I see myself, I don't like what I see!"

"We all want to be better than we already are sometimes. We all feel envy once in a while. We all want to be faster sometimes…like a streamliner. A bigger and stronger engine, like a tender engine…just like Emily," said Ashima.

Thomas' heart jumped. "How did you know that?" he asked quickly.

"I met your emerald friend while I was looking for help, and she is certainly an exceptional engine of many qualities. I think she is brilliant. She even told me about you wanting to be streamlined," answered Ashima. "And I agree with her. Don't make her mistakes."

Thomas felt even more miserable as Ashima continued.

"I may have Henry, Percy, Philip and Emily's care to count on, but I'm weak! The big engines were taunting me!" he bleated.

"The big engines are utter fools to tease you, Thomas, but do you really want to be rid of the six small wheels, you were given upon being built? Do you really think if you were a tender engine, you'd have more appeal at the big events tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Thomas burst out. "Can't you see?! I'm just how the storybooks say! I've a short, stumpy funnel, a short, stumpy boiler and a short, stumpy dome! And my paintwork is in a mess! All of this is exactly why I'll be the one who's left behind! Whenever something big comes along, everyone forgets me!"

"Utter poppycock, Thomas!" Ashima replied. "Emily wouldn't let that happen. You know she'll try to bring you along too."

"Why am I who I am?!" Thomas said, sounding desperate. "I don't like myself! I am going to be broken down and rebuilt from scratch! I'm better off something else! I left my brothers behind when I came here, and in doing do, I condemned them to being scrapped!"

Ashima did not like the desperation she was seeing. "Calm yourself, Thomas," she said urgently. "You are completely lovely and perfect in your own way. You don't need to be reassembled at all. You're most terribly divine to me. Why in Sodor's name would you want to change, just like Emily once wanted?"

"So I can escape all the silliness that was and sometimes still is my life. Why am I an E2 Tank engine? Am I what I'm supposed to be?" he asked.

Ashima continued her efforts to put Thomas' emotions at ease, telling him he didn't need to start over, but he continued to plead and beg in desperation for change. He begged once again to be taken apart and rebuilt differently.

Finally Ashima simply said, "There's no need to try. Just be yourself. Trust in yourself and you will go far and happy."

"Why?" asked Thomas.

"Look at yourself! You're Thomas the Tank Engine. Many tank engines would want a rebuild just to be you! Look at all the things you've done in your life! You have your own branch line, you saved Emily's happiness, met the Queen, faced up against a pirate, and a whole lot more! You are a marvellous engine!"

But Thomas still felt terrible...giving Ashima another idea.

"Sing with me then," she said. Then she began to sing a song she called, "You Can Only Be You." She sang just about everything she talked about, only this time, she was trying to give Thomas some melody to perk his spirits. At first, however, it didn't work. Thomas continued to complain and mope at first, imagined himself looking like Stephen…Harvey, Bertie, Captain, Oliver the digger, then all sorts of colorful patterns. He imagined himself with a longer body, and even having caterpillar tracks like Terence the Tractor, then having a rotor head like Harold. On the way he stopped on the Fenland and looked shamefully at himself, still complaining. But each and every time he made a complaint about himself or spoke desperately, Ashima kept singing to help him along.

"Thomas, listen to her. Think about everything she just said," said Annie. Thomas decided to obey Annie this time and he did think. He thought about everything Ashima just told him…and she was right. Everything he was made him perfect in his own way. By the time the sun went down, Thomas had finally gotten over his shame and silliness.

"Thank you, Ashima…and, I think I need to say it…"

"Say what, Thomas?" asked Ashima.

"I'm very sorry," said Thomas. "I've been a very naughty engine, to my coaches and you. I just felt like I wouldn't be taken to the show…but thanks to you teaching me to be who I am, Ashima…I feel much better." That night, Thomas and Ashima returned to Knapford Station.

"Thomas…are you any good at shunting and assorting your trucks?" asked Ashima.

"Yes. I'm very good," answered Thomas. "But why are you asking that?"

"Because you could enter the Shunting Competition," said Ashima. "All the best shunting engines are going to the Great Railway show too."

"They are?" asked Thomas as he looked at a poster for the race.

"Yes, they are, Thomas," smiled Ashima. This gave Thomas one last idea.

"Goodnight, Ashima," he said. "See you in the morning." And he dashed off once again.

Thomas made his way to the Steamworks to visit Emily. As he went inside he looked around for her.

"Emily? Are you here?" he asked cheerfully.

"Hi, Thomas!" called her voice. Thomas smiled and looked in the right direction to see her. She was idling by herself, but Thomas didn't see any change in her paintwork yet, but there were several paint pots of gold and light green close by her. "So I am seeing you later, like I said," she added with a giggle.

"Aren't you supposed to decorated, Emily?" he asked.

"Yes, I am, Thomas," said Emily. "Victor says there's gonna be a group of painters decorating me all night so I'll be ready for the show much faster. James already got a head start and will come back early next morning to finish up…didn't want a noisy night. But I'm staying here so I'm ready. Where have you been, anyway?"

Thomas felt both ashamed and excited about what he had to tell her. "Well…you may recall seeing my messy paint job before," he said. "Well, there's a reason for that. After I ditched Ashima, Annie and Clarabel gossiped to me about her paintwork and it made me want to get repainted with decorations. First streamlining, now trying to be repainted."

Now Emily understood why Thomas looked so messy when she shared her news with him. "Oh dear, Thomas. Too much excitement. NOW what did you try to do?"

"In my desperation, I called off my train and left Annie and Clarabel in a siding and rushed over here to try being repainted," Thomas continued.

"You cancelled a train? Just for a repaint?" Emily asked with surprise. "Come on, now! This is getting silly!"

"I know it was silly, Emily," said Thomas. "But they were almost teasing me about it, I couldn't stand it! So I tried to be repainted…until the Fat Controller arrived. I tried to hide, but it knocked over the barriers and the paint pots all fell over and splashed on me."

Emily did not like seeing Thomas so insecure, but she could see he was in a different mood than he was before.

"Well, Thomas, you look much happier than you were before. What's with the change in attitude?"

Thomas saw his chance and spoke up. "I came to share my own news with you Emily. You see, I ran into Ashima after you told me about Annie and Clarabel. I confessed what I tried to do…and then she made me feel much better."

"How?" asked Emily.

"She taught me not to pretend to be something I'm not. For the past while, I wanted to be something different, but she taught me to remember everything I did and am…and I have a new appeal on being myself. It's just that ever since Flying Scotsman told me about the show, I've been wishing to be different in any way just so the Fat Controller would take me…but Ashima taught me that I should appreciate who I already am."

"Really?" said Emily.

"Yes," said Thomas. Then he looked very shameful. "What was I thinking?! I'm so sorry, Emily. I've been very silly for a while now. Besides, it's who I am that saved you and came together with you…and then Ashima gave me one more idea…she says that all the best shunters are competing in the show too."

"Its alright, Thomas," Emily replied. She had listened to everything he said. She knew he'd be going to the show regardless, but she still pretended she didn't know. She had to keep her secret for the Fat Controller.

"Well, I think that's all very nice, Thomas. And speaking of the show…why don't I tell the Fat Controller about this in the morning? You are our best shunter after all."

"Will you do that, Emily?" asked Thomas.

"Of course," promised Emily. "I'll see to it that he gives you the chance."

Thomas said nothing at first…then buffered to Emily and kissed her lips. Emily was surprised by this sudden movement, but seeing as Victor, Kevin and Gordon were asleep, she decided to respond and kiss Thomas right back. Feeling Emily's lips again made Thomas feel even better than he already did. He eventually let go of her lips and smiled.

"Thanks, Emily!" he chimed as he rushed out of the Steamworks and back to the sheds.

Shortly after Thomas left though, Emily began to have new concerns. Thomas had been with Ashima all this time ever since he found Annie and Clarabel again. Was Ashima beginning to sweep him off his wheels in her own way? Was Thomas…starting another relationship? But then Emily realized that couldn't be…at least for now.

 _"No. Never mind,"_ she suddenly thought. _"Ashima's just new to Thomas. The excitement will eventually fade. Besides, she's from India and there's no way she'd try to settle here on Sodor."_

At that moment, the second crew arrived to start decorating Emily. She smiled as they opened the paint pots and got to work. Emily became even happier, thinking of how she would look in the morning…and what Thomas would think about her. She eventually fell asleep in the Steamworks, but the painters kept working, making her more and more beautiful for her Decorated Parade participation…

* * *

The next morning, the Fat Controller came early to the Steamworks to check one more time on the progress. Emily's paintwork was finished and Gordon was nearing being reassembled.

"Today is the day of the show," he said. "We'll be leaving later today. I just have to send James here to finish being decorated, and find Thomas to surprise him," he said. "Gordon, you're almost ready, and…oh! Emily…my goodness, don't you look amazing?"

"Really, sir?" asked Emily. "I haven't seen yet."

"Well, Emily, I can show you," said Victor. Kevin, for once came along carefully with a large mirror. The workmen lifted it down, the showed it to Emily. She looked into the mirror and almost squealed with excitement. She had gold lining all along her boiler and smokebox. Even on her funnel.

"Your tender's been repainted too," said Victor. "It looks just as lovely."

"Oh, Yes! YES!" cried Emily. "Oh, my gosh!"

"Where's Thomas?" asked the Fat Controller.

"I don't know, sir…however, he did come visit me last night," said Emily. "Ashima says he could enter the Shunting Challenge. What do you think?"

"Ahh…" said the Fat Controller. "Maybe. Well, I'm off to find him and bring him here to reveal the surprise."

Meanwhile, Thomas had hurried into the yard at Knapford Station to get to work and show the Fat Controller his ability to shunt...when Diesel came rushing in with his long load.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to surprise you, Thomas. I'm afraid I can't help it. I'm full of surprises."

"Who's going to pull all those?" asked Thomas.

"Me of course. But not until the Fat Controller arrives. I want to show him how strong I REALLY am."

"But nobody can get in or out of the yard, Diesel. I have shunting to do!"

"Haven't you ever heard of being patient, Thomas?" sneered Diesel.

But Thomas didn't have time to be patient, it was almost the day of the great Railway Show and the Fat Controller was choosing his engines.

"Ah, Percy," said the Fat Controller. "I'm looking for Thomas. Any idea where I might find him?"

"I think he was heading out to the yard, sir…to shunt trucks," answered Percy.

"Hm," said the Fat Controller before talking quietly to himself. "I see. I also have to repaint him properly. He can't go to the show looking messy."

As Diesel was refusing to move his long line of trucks, Thomas had decided to try to move them himself…just as Ashima whistled in from behind.

"Hello, Thomas!" she called.

"Hello, Ashima. I'm going to practice my shunting. But first, I need to get these tucks out of the way."

"Ooh. These trucks are moving by themselves," she said, noticing a shake in two particularly big ones.

"That's right. I'm going to move them by myself!" whistled Thomas. But it turned out, Paxton was inside one of the crates!

"There's Diesel's signal!" he whispered.

"I didn't know Diesel had a whistle," whispered Den from another crate.

"Maybe it just sounds like a whistle under here!" said Dart.

"Let's start pushing!" said Paxton. But the other diesels misunderstood this and began pushing against each other for a few seconds...then pushing Thomas.

"Cinders and Ashes!" said Thomas. "Either these trucks are a lot lighter than they look, or else they're moving by themselves! Whoa! Stop pushing!"

At that moment, the Fat Controller came by and saw Thomas rush through the yards.

"I say, look at Thomas! I knew he was good at shunting, but I never knew he was so strong." But then Norman came through the yard. Thomas was still panicking as he shot past Diesel.

"No, Thomas! What are you doing?!" called Diesel. "You're going to spoil my trick!"

"Thomas, look out!" called Ashima. But it was too late. Thomas was pushed right into Norman, crunching his front and denting parts of his boiler.

"Thomas!" exclaimed the Fat controller. "Oh dear, oh dear," he said. Percy came rushing up for Thomas.

"Oh, Percy, help us clear the mess, and then get Thomas to the Steamworks," he said sadly. But then he looked very angry.

"As for YOU," he snapped at Diesel. "Do you know anything about this?!"

"Uh-oh…" said Diesel. "It wasn't just me. I know who else may have been involved…"

"Hey! Help us out of here!" called one of the crates.

"Paxton?" said Thomas.

"What is the meaning of this?!" snapped the Fat Controller.

"We were trapped in here!" called Den from another crate. "It was a plan of Diesel's to go to the Great Railway Show!"

"Huh! I might have known!" said the Fat Controller. "Diesel, take those 'crates,' back to the Dieselworks IMMEDIATELY! And Percy, bring Thomas to the Steamworks. I'll come by later…oh dear..."

Judy and Jerome were brought to help Thomas onto a flatbed, then Percy made his way to the Steamworks.

"What were you doing, Thomas?" he asked.

"Trying to show the Fat Controller what a good shunter I am, Percy. At least he FINALLY took notice of me!" When he and Percy arrived at the Steamworks, Thomas heard Emily's voice again.

"Oh dear, Thomas! What happened?" asked Emily.

"Oh, an accident at Knapford and I-" Thomas looked to Emily while talking…then stopped silent. Then he wheezed in at what he saw. There was Emily in all her decorations for her competition. Emily was nervous for Thomas' chances now to go to the show, but still amused at his reaction.

"Well…" she said. "How do I look?"

"…Cinders and…Ashes, Emily…you're…you're so beautiful," Thomas gasped.

"Thank you, Tommy," Emily giggled sweetly. "Do you love my added features?" Thomas took a good look at Emily. The green paint on her funnel was a nice detail, and the little flower was so cute. Her golden linings along her sides and her tender made her look like a goddess like he always described her.

Thomas answered Emily's question. "Y-yes…I do…" he said feebly.

"Thank you," Emily said again.

"Emily and James, gather outside with Henry," said Victor. "The Fat Controller should be along soon."

It was the day of the Great Railway Show. The Fat Controller had selected all the engines that he wanted to take with him.

"Ta-da!" announced James.

"You both look amazing!" smiled Henry. "Especially you, Emily!"

"I'm coming too! I'm gonna carry the flag!" said Philip. Suddenly the engines heard voices from inside the Steamworks.

"Gordon, hold still! The men still have to complete your final safety check!"

Emily wondered what this meant. She certainly knew that Gordon was being streamlined, but she never paid attention to any of the details while she was waiting to be repainted.

"Well, you're taking too long!" snapped Gordon. "Everyone else is ready, and I'm NOT!"

"Gordon, wait!"

"No, I'm not waiting! I have a race to win!" And Gordon came outside, revealing his streamlined makeover…and he was with no doubt, a stunning site. Much bigger, shiner and looking much stronger. Emily, James and Henry were all gobsmacked by the sight of Gordon. He had gone from being the last surviving A-1 Pacific steam engine to the same design as the Pennsylvania Railroad K4s, nicknamed the "Torpedo," in the United States. Emily remembered when she wanted to be streamlined…now she finally saw what Gordon's streamlined look was.

"Wow!" exclaimed Emily. Henry gasped.

"Gasp," James exclaimed sarcastically.

"What's that, Gordon? On the side of you?" asked Philip.

"THAT is my new emblem! I'm not called Gordon anymore. From now on, I shall be known as…the Shooting Star!"

"Wow! The Shooting Star!" cheered Philip.

"That's right, little fellow. Just wait until my brother sees me!" gloated Gordon.

"Hmm…I don't think he'll be impressed by your overconfident behaviour…Shooting Star," said Emily. "Where's Thomas? I do hope he isn't too damaged…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Dieselworks, Diesel had some problems of his own.

"You should have known it was Thomas pulling you and NOT ME," he said angrily to Dart before blowing his horn. "Does THAT sound like a steamies whistle? Peep-peep!"

"But it is very hard to hear when you're under a crate, Diesel," said Paxton.

"All to say-"

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES!" roared Diesel. "If I was under a crate, I'd be able to-" Diesel had pushed Dart into a crane, and it upset a crate right above him. It landed right on top of him!

"Ow! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" he shouted, only to hear laughter from all three diesels. Dart came back down the diesel elevator…when he saw.

"He's disappeared!" he exclaimed.

"He really is full of surprises!" said Paxton.

"No I'm not! Get me down! Get me down!" called Diesel before he was dropped back down. "Ouch! Get me out of here!" All the diesels did was laugh…then go after Diesel.

Back at the Steamworks, the Fat Controller had arrived. After putting the diesels in their place and checking on the other engines, he now took the time to talk to Thomas.

"We all realize how eager you were to take part in the Great Railway Show, Thomas. But you should have known better than to pull so many trucks on your own. No wonder you had an accident."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," said Thomas. "But it's not as bad as it looks either."

The Fat Controller had been hoping to surprise Thomas happily…but now, he had to speak the irony. "Of course, I didn't realize how strong you actually are. I had been thinking of you for the Shunting Challenge."

Outside, Emily suddenly listened…and feared what would happen next.

"The Shunting Challenge? Yes, sir! I'd love to take part in the Shunting Challenge! Thank you!" said Thomas.

"But Thomas, you can't take part now," said the Fat Controller sadly. "You need to be repaired, and the other engines are ready to go."

"Honestly, sir. It's only my buffers and a few dents. I can still shunt trucks, sir. That's what I'm best at!"

"I know that, Thomas…but Percy will represent Sodor in the Shunting Challenge today," said the Fat Controller. Thomas was shocked, humiliated and feeling betrayed all at once.

"Me?!" gasped Percy. "But-"

"That's right, Percy. Come along, the other engines are waiting."

"Oh, Thomas!" moaned Percy. "I really don't want to do this! You're much better at shunting than me! Oh, I'm so sorry you can't go!"

"And I'm sorry too," said another voice.

"Ashima?" asked Thomas.

Outside the Steamworks, Emily was now looking alarmed and disappointed herself. "Sir!" she exclaimed. "Where's Thomas?"

"He needs to be repaired, Emily," said the Fat Controller. "The diesels got him into an accident at Knapford…I'm afraid he can't come. Percy shall take his challenge."

"What?! No!" gasped Emily. Then she started begging. "Sir, I heard everything you and Thomas said in there! He's been feeling desperate because he was thinking you'd leave him behind! We've all been looking forward to this show, and only now you tell him he had a chance, right after an accident! You can't take this away from him!"

"Emily, his front has been bent up-"

"I'll give him my buffers if I must!" insisted Emily. "I'll even stay behind if he can't come!"

"Don't be silly, Emily," said the Fat Controller. "I won't mess up the arrangements I just made!"

"I won't stand for it," said Emily. "Either he comes, or I stay here too!"

"Emily…I'm sorry. It's not gonna work for Thomas," said the Fat Controller.

Emily couldn't help it. She reversed quickly back inside. "Emily!" barked the Fat Controller.

"Victor! Kevin!" she pleaded. "Try to get Thomas fixed as soon as possible!" The Fat Controller stepped back inside, tapping his foot. Emily looked at him desperately, looking for any hope to give Thomas.

"Sir, if he can't compete, can't he at least come just to watch the events and be with us after the big events?"

The Fat Controller sighed. He didn't think of that. "Oh dear…I wish I could allow it, Emily. But I'd rather doubt it. The repairs, as well as repainting his messy paint could take a few hours anyway…oh, this is such a terrible coincidence…"

Emily sighed unhappily and went back outside. "Please come as soon as you're ready, Thomas!" she called. "It won't be worth it without you!"

"I'll try," moaned Thomas. "Good luck, Emily!"

"Come on, Percy!" Gordon shouted from outside. "We're waiting!"

"This is all so terribly unfair," said Ashima. "That accident at Knapford wasn't your fault, Thomas. There was something funny about those trucks."

"If everyone is ready, let's go to the show!" called the Fat Controller. All the engines whistled. Emily whistled too…with sheer disappointment. It wasn't just Thomas. Her hopes had been dashed too. With the exception of the possibility of Thomas still coming, this was not a good time for her.

"I think I'd better follow them," said Ashima upon hearing the whistles. "I don't want to get lost again…goodbye, Thomas."

"Goodbye, Ashima," said Thomas. But as soon as she left the Steamworks, Thomas succumbed to his grief. Soon after the engines were out of sight, he let it all loose.

"Oh NO!" he cried out. "Why did this HAVE to happen?! Everyone goes to the show except ME! Why Me?!" then Thomas sighed loudly to himself. Being left behind was bad enough…but then he suddenly remembered! He remembered Vinnie pushing him about back at the docks…and he didn't tell Emily about him!

 _"Emily! Emily! NOOO!"_ he thought. _"Why didn't I tell her?! Why couldn't I protect her?! Please be safe, Emily! PLEASE!"_ he pleaded to outside the Steamworks. But for now, it was hopeless. All he could do was wait…and pray that Emily would stay safe…but little did he know that his ill fortunes now would soon be changed by another unexpected event…about Gordon.

As the Sodor Team huffed through Vicarstown Station, Emily and Percy tried to forget their sorrow for a moment and look happy for the people waving them by and cheering as Philip saluted Sodor in anticipation. Emily managed to smile for the people…but as soon as they were past Vicarstown, her smile disappeared to a look of guilt, feeling absolutely terrible for Thomas' turn of misfortune. She had been looking forward to this show and wanted him to be with her so badly. She began to have her doubts now. What if he wouldn't make it after all?

 _"Oh, Thomas,"_ she thought. _"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you."_ Her disappointment turned right to annoyance when she heard Gordon start to brag.

"I don't think any of you will win your competitions…I know I'll win MINE," he gloated. "I really AM faster than ever!"

"Hush, Gordon!" Ashima suddenly hissed. "It's not just you. Except for me, we are ALL doing something for Sodor, and I'll have you know here and now not to mess with me like you and the red one did to Emily!"

"I…Oh…" said Gordon, going quiet.

"Well. That's more like it," said Ashima.

Soon the engines all arrived at the Great Railway Show. They were all fascinated and a little jittery at how big the place was…and so many engines. Emily still felt awful that Thomas wasn't with her, but with tiny glimmers of hope that he'd eventually come, she decided to try and enjoy herself. Seeing all the engines made her excited again. Perhaps she'd make some new friends here…and one in particular who would cross paths with her again sometime after meeting her here.

"Well…we're here. So, good luck, everybody, and may the best engines win!" whistled Ashima.

"Thanks, Ashima. Good luck to you too," said Emily. Then an announcement rang through the air.

"Our first event, the test of Strength will take place in the south western yard at 12:30 p.m. followed by the parade of decorated engines which we expect to begin passing through he main yard through one 1 o'clock." Henry, James and Emily started making their way to their events…but Gordon didn't hear anything for him yet.

"Where am I supposed to go?" he huffed…then he saw Flying Scotsman just ahead. Gordon saw his chance and decided to show his brother the new look.

"Hello, brother," announced Gordon. Flying Scotsman couldn't believe what he saw.

"Gordon? Is that you? I didn't recognize you at all!" he exclaimed.

"I'm called the Shooting Star now," bragged Gordon.

"Don't be ridiculous!" laughed Flying Scotsman.

"Huh! You won't think that I'm ridiculous when I win the Great Race!" Gordon replied, but as soon as he said that, he came to the buffers while Flying Scotsman smirked and kept going on his way.

"We certainly have some strong contenders, and we may be in for a bit of a shock, if you know what I mean. The atmosphere here is certainly electric," called the announcer.

Emily and James made their way to the Decorated Parade. Soon, she met more international engines. Those who were also partaking in the parade. One had red paintwork with a tiger painted on his tender, and wore a red dragon over his head. Another one was a black engine with no decorations at all, but still looked interesting in his own way…and a small engine who slightly resembled Luke…only much more decorative.

Emily approached the small decorative one first. "Hello, little one," she said. "I'm Emily from Sodor. Who might you be?"

"Oh, hi there! I'm Rajiv of India. My friend Ashima is here too!" said the engine.

"Pleased to meet you, Rajiv," said Emily. "I think this place is wonderful. I've never been to a Great Railway Show before."

"Nice meeting you too, Emily," smiled Rajiv. "And yes, it is wonderful being here." Next, Emily turned her attention to the black engine.

"Hello to you," she said.

"Hola, Senorita," said the black engine. "I hear you're named Emily. I be Carlos. I'm from Mexico."

"Hello, Carlos," said Emily. "Have you been to this show before?"

"Si, Emily," replied Carlos. "I was here at the very first show, and I won the Strength Competition. Quite a privilege, I must say."

"I see. That is a privilege," said Emily. Lastly, Emily looked at the big red engine. He was already interested in her when she first started talking to Rajiv and was more than ready to speak.

"Hello, Emily darling!" he said cheerfully. "My name is Yong Bao, from China and I am quite happy to have so many people see me here today."

"Yong Bao…quite an interesting name," said Emily. "Sudrian life is good in its way...but what's life like on the Chinese Railway?"

"Oh, it is delightful, Emily," said Yong Bao. "And quite exciting too. Once, quite long ago, I was working on my line and I ended up saving hundreds of passengers from a terrible accident. It was a large train of coaches…on a steep hill, during a heavy storm close to the New Year. Every New Year in China, I take a dragon to the square."

"Dragon?!" exclaimed Emily. Yong Bao laughed.

"Not a real one, Emily," he said. "Just a large model. Dragons do exist in Chinese mythology. Anyway, I was transporting the dragon to the square as usual…but then I saw the passenger train on the steep hill. The wind blew fiercely on that hill. So fiercely, that the engine couldn't carry on up the hill. Then suddenly, a tree branch blew through the air and crashed against his wheels, sending the train all the way back down."

Emily was already fascinated by this story and listened very carefully.

"I could see everything and decided to forget the dragon and save the passengers," said Yong Bao. "I charged up the high, steep hill…then a moment before the coaches hit me too fast, I reversed gradually back down. When they did hit me, I was already moving. That way, the passengers didn't get hurt. The steepness still pushed me down quickly, but I managed to slow down as we got to the bottom of the hill. I waited for the storm to end. When it did that evening, the damaged engine was taken to be repaired, and I took the passengers safely the rest of the way, and back to their homes."

"Amazing!" gasped Emily. "Thomas would have loved to hear this!"

"Thomas? Who's Thomas?" asked Yong Bao.

"Oh, Thomas…is my love," said Emily. "He's a little blue tank engine with the No. 1 painted on him. He was supposed to be here…but I'm not sure if he'll make it."

"Oh…well, I think it's very nice that you two are in love," said Yong Bao. "If I ever meet him, I'll be sure to pass my friendship to him. So that heroic deed is why I've been acknowledged by several countries outside of China, and seemingly, all the way here in Britain."

"Wow! You're brave, Yong Bao!" said Emily.

"That's right. Thanks, Emily," Yong Bao grinned. "You see, there is so much to-"

"Alright, alright!" James cut in. "Story time is over. We're supposed to be looking our best…like ME!"

"Who's that?" asked Yong Bao.

"Oh, that's James," said Emily. "He's very proud of his red paint, but don't dwell on it." And she winked as she and the other engines got ready to follow Stephen with the fanfare.

Meanwhile, Henry was waiting for his event to begin, along with Vinnie, an Australian engine called Shane and Hiro. One other engine was meant to join them. They were just waiting for the clock to be 12:30. Hiro began to notice something as he looked around the grounds.

"Henry…where's Thomas?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, Hiro. He was supposed to come with us, but he got left behind after a little accident. Percy's doing his challenge today."

"What happened to him?" asked Hiro.

"It really wasn't much. Just a damaged buffer and some dents…but the Fat Controller took his chance away at the last moment. And Emily's been feeling left out about it."

Hiro thought for a moment. What he was about to do could cause some confusion and time strain…but he also knew that Thomas was the engine who first met him and helped bring him back to business. This gave Hiro an idea to repay his friend...and to help Emily feel better. He left his position and snuck out through the gates. On his way back, he found a siding full of trucks. This gave him another idea. He'd pretend to make a delivery to Sodor, then find Thomas and bring him there, regardless of what the Fat Controller would say.

"I'll bring Thomas here, Emily, for your sake," he said to himself as he made his way back to Sodor.

* * *

Percy rolled over to the main yard, where the shunting challenge was to take place. There were many sidings, switches and a turntable, as well as many trucks to be shunted. Percy was now even more nervous about how he would perform in the shunting challenge.

"Oh dear! I shouldn't even be here!" he moaned. "Why does Thomas always have to smash into something before going away to England? He's left me high and dry."

Suddenly, from the left track, one truck bumped into another and then into another truck that was blocking the points on Percy's line. "Whoa!" yelped Percy, as the three trucks ran into another line of trucks in front of him. Percy quickly looked to his left to see who was responsible.

Next to him was one of the many international engines participating in the Show. A little green tank engine with a black boiler, a brass dome, gold lining, two lanterns on it's buffer beam and one on top of it's smoke-box and four little red wheels. The engine also had a very distinctively feminine face. Like Ashima, it had very prominent eyelashes and also noticeable, almost desirable, lips. Percy was speechless. As the engine reversed a few inches back, he noticed there was a nameplate on the side of her cab. Written in white was the name Gina.

"Ciao. My name is Gina. What's your's?"

To Percy's surprise, Gina's voice sounded very close to Emily's voice. The only difference he could tell between them was the accent. While Emily had a Scottish accent, Gina had a clear Italian accent. Thus Gina was representing Italy in the Great Railway Show.

"Um...my name is Percy," he replied and moved a few inches back as well. Gina didn't seem to only have a similar voice to Emily's, she also looked like Emily in some ways. In fact, she almost looked like what Emily would possibly be as a tank engine instead of a tender engine. Percy blushed slightly as Gina was also an incredibly beautiful engine, just like Emily.

"Percy. Oh that's a very nice name," smiled the Italian engine. Percy blushed again when he heard Gina purring as she said his name. "Are you the shunting contestant from Sodor?" she asked.

"Uh, well, sort of," replied Percy.

"Mmm...we'll be competing soon then. I was just warming up. You're more than welcome to join me if you'd like..." Gina offered kindly.

"Actually, that sounds nice. I haven't really practiced at all. You think you're ready?"

"Oh, I was born ready. Let's get started!" she announced and sprung into action. Percy was quite relieved for an opportunity to practice a bit. He watched as Gina effortlessly began arranging a long line of trucks together. "Oh, eh, OK, s-shunting trucks and trucks, y-yeah, yes trucks. Let's go!" stuttered Percy as he tried to mimic Gina.

Unfortunately, Percy was struggling to get his trucks moving. "...Get...moving...you lot!" he groaned, but try as he might he could only move them at a snails pace. Gina saw that Percy was struggling. She backed up to him with only one of her trucks.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, not like that. Take time, feel the time. Carro merci always give you the most trouble when they're in a big group. Isolation is the key, it may take more effort, but in the end it saves time," advised Gina. To demonstrate she blew her whistle to alert the signalman. "Points!" she called out. The signalman switched the points as requested. From there Gina began to shunt her single truck with the rest of the trucks on the siding she was diverted to.

"Ooh, that's very clever," said Percy. "Have you ever tried wheeshing them when they misbehave? I can wheesh them very well. By the way, what's cargu no merci? Is that what they call trucks where you're from?"

However, Gina had resumed her shunting warm up, and was not paying attention to Percy's attempt at a conversation. Percy watched her swiftly and elegantly move backwards and forwards collecting another set of trucks. Percy had to admit that Gina was just as beautiful a sight in motion as she was when stationary, although he wasn't pleased to be ignored.

"Oh, scusa," said Gina when she finally noticed Percy was still there. "What were you saying?"

Percy cleared his throat. "Well, that should be all for today..."

* * *

Well, that was a beefy chapter, and the next and last chapter is even longer. So yes, I'm not having Ashima fall in love with Thomas, I was originally going to, but I thought it was too predictable and overall pointless cause frankly Ashima isn't going to appear in any of my future stories, aside from a brief appearance in the next one. Nothing against her personally, I like her but she's as interesting as watching paint dry. And yes, in case it wasn't obvious, the emphasis on Yong Bao was suppose to be a precursor to his appearance in 'Big World, Big Adventures'. Right, tomorrow is the finale of this story, leave your reviews and see you tomorrow.


	3. The Great Railway Show

Back at the Steamworks on Sodor, Thomas was still feeling rather sorry for himself…and for Emily.

 _"Why did this all have to happen?!"_ he thought. _"The Fat Controller only tells me TODAY that I had a chance of going, then leaves me behind! And what's to become of Emily with that bully endangering the show?"_

"I'm sorry, Thomas," said his driver. "I know that trip to the Mainland meant the world to you."

"No, it's not you," said Thomas. "I shouldn't have got so carried away in my eagerness…now I've really hit rock bottom."

Victor saw Thomas and tried to comfort him. "You're not the only engine who's had to stay behind, my friend," said Victor. "Look at me. I'm still here. And there are plenty of other engines working all over the island, The Fat Controller still has a railway to run, you know."

 _"If I hear that 'railway to run,' thing one more time, I will throw myself into the SEA!"_ Thomas thought to himself.

"Please, boss, I have a question," said Kevin. He had been trying to speak up while Victor spoke to Thomas.

"What's so important that you have to keep interrupting?" asked Victor.

"W-what's this?" asked Kevin. He was carrying a tray with something made of brass.

"That's Gordon's safety valve mechanism," said Victor.

"Yes. That's what I thought it was," said Kevin. Then Victor suddenly remembered!

"Gordon's safety valve?! But that means Gordon hasn't been reassembled properly. I told him to wait for his safety check! If Gordon's safety valve isn't working properly, he could overheat, especially at high speeds! Gordon needs that part right now!"

"Take it to him, Victor! Just go!" said Thomas.

"I can't take it, Thomas. The only one here who can take it is you!"

All of Thomas' disappointed dissolved in an instant…he WOULD go to the Great Railway Show after all. Perhaps this was the little luck that Flying Scotsman mentioned a few days ago!

 _"Of course you do, Thomas. And with any luck…maybe you shall."_

But Thomas didn't know if he'd compete as originally planned…and he wondered for a moment about going just to give Gordon his safety valve…after all the misfortunes Gordon had caused Emily, and Thomas in recent years, he wondered if he should help him…but something else was telling him to save his ally. Thomas couldn't let Gordon overheat, or even worse, blow up! In the end, Gordon was still an engine of the Fat Controller's railway…and Thomas still felt that somewhere in that machine of coal and water that was Gordon, an ally still lay within. For once, Thomas decided saving Gordon was more important than paying him back.

"Take it, Thomas…and get back your place in the Shunting Challenge. In my opinion, you've already won!" said Kevin. "Go now!"

So even though he wasn't fully repaired, Thomas was sent to take Gordon the part he needed. He raced right through Vicarstown to get to the bridge. But then there was trouble! The signal went red and Vicarstown Bridge began to rise for an oncoming ship!

"Oh no!" called Thomas.

"I've got to get across! I can't stop now!" He went higher and higher…then he soared off the edge. He howled with excitement and peril, hoping he wouldn't fall into the Walney Channel…for Gordon's troubles…but before he knew it…he was running back on the rails and on his way.

"I did it! I did it!" he cheered.

"Thomas?" said a voice. There was Samson huffing beside him.

"Uh-oh…Cinders and Ashes, I'm on the wrong track!" Thomas called as he saw Connor coming straight for him.

"Get out of the way!" whistled Connor. The signalman acted quickly and turned the points just in time, but it wasn't over yet. Thomas saw Hiro coming down the line!

"Hiro!" Hiro saw Thomas coming up and was most surprised as the signalman switched Thomas away again.

"SIDNEY!" Thomas was switched away one more time before calming down. There were no more engines to worry about now.

"Whoo. I really must stop doing that," said Thomas as he calmly continued on his way.

"Thomas…Thomas!" exclaimed Hiro. "He made it after all! I'd better go back!" Hiro left his pretend train in the next siding he found and hurried back to join in the Strength Competition, feeling very pleased with this event.

* * *

Back at the Railway Show as Henry was preparing for his event, the Fat Controller was admiring Axel as he was turned round on a turntable. Percy and Gordon were beside each other. Gordon was still very proud of himself, but after the quick energy Percy saw from Gina, he felt even more nervous.

"Oh, why did the Fat Controller ask me to do this?" complained Percy. "There's no way I'm going to win my event!"

"Well, I'm going to win MINE," bragged Gordon as Philip stopped right by him.

"I found the track to the Great Race! Come on, Shooting Star. Follow me!" he said. Gordon smiled, happy that he was being called by his preferred new name. But as Philip began to reverse, he almost bumped into Vinnie.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," he said.

"Well you better watch where you're going, shorty!" snapped Vinnie. "Or YOU might end up being recycled!" He then huffed loudly past Gordon with a snicker.

"Engines like him; think they know everything!" huffed Gordon.

"I can't imagine why," said his driver to no one in particular.

"Come on, Philip, continue on," said Gordon as he and Philip kept moving steadily to the race track.

At last, Thomas arrived at the show. "Bust my buffers! This place is even bigger than I thought it would be! So many engines! How am I going to find... Gordon? Gordon!" As Hiro returned to get back to the Strength Competition, Thomas saw a big blue engine up ahead and was happy for a moment. "Thank goodness, I found…" But then Thomas stopped. This big blue engine wasn't Gordon. It was distinctly a female who looked at Thomas with annoyance.

"Oh. You're not Gordon," said Thomas.

"Oh! Do I look like a Gordon? My name is Frieda!" she said with a German accent before steaming away to take part in the strength Competition. She returned to her spot beside Hiro. Henry was now ready to start his event. The green flag waved and the five engines started to move, pulling a flatbed piled high with heavy wood. Henry noticed the strain almost right away and became tired pretty quickly.

"Come on, Henry!" called Percy. "Pull, pull!" Henry tried very hard, but as strong as he was, even this was a struggle for him. Percy kept encouraging Henry as the other engines slowly got ahead of him. Vinnie got ahead to take the lead pretty quickly. Fortunately he didn't abuse any rules yet…but then Frieda suddenly came gliding slowly past. She made this challenge look easy.

While Henry struggled on, Thomas passed through the main yard. "Gordon! GORDON!" By this time, the Decorated Engine Parade was in motion, getting ready for the judges. Thomas saw Gordon huffing away with Philip and tried to get through the oncoming parade.

"Come back! I have something important to give to you!" But his way was blocked by Stephen and his open carriage full of musicians, leading the Decorated Engine Parade.

"Gordon! GORDON!" called Thomas. Each engine looked at Thomas as they passed. Rajiv looked curious but said nothing. Yong Bao suddenly saw Thomas and stayed quiet too, then gave Thomas a wink.

"WAIT!" Thomas yelled as Carlos passed by too. At that moment, Emily came along the track after Carlos. Thomas saw her and felt a splurge of happiness. She was most surprised to see Thomas and didn't think he'd make it, but she didn't have much time to talk either.

"Thomas? What are YOU doing here?" she asked loudly, trying to speak above the fanfare. Thomas was relieved she was alright, but was more taken in by her stunning decorations.

"Thomas! Hi!" greeted James.

"I'm trying…to get to Gordon!" said Thomas, getting flustered with all the noise and crowding. "I have to give him something important!" But after seeing her amazing appearance again, he reversed to get one more look at Emily. On the stands, the Fat Controller was standing at the judges' table, eyeing the trophy with enthusiasm. As such, he didn't notice Thomas as he found his seat, still looking at his Railway Show coupon. Even when Thomas and Emily started to talk, he didn't hear them thanks to the chattering in the audience.

"So you DID come, Thomas! I'm so happy for that," smiled Emily.

"Emily…" said Thomas. "I haven't got much time, but…are you OK? I was so scared that Vinnie would be hurting you."

"Vinnie? Who's Vinnie?" asked Emily.

"He's a big grey and navy engine. Seriously, DON'T get close to him," said Thomas. "He's in the strength competition."

"Hm…Thanks. I'll be fine," said Emily. "There are dozens of engines who'll watch me here at the show." Then she could see the judges arriving and knew the competition would start soon. She spoke more quietly. "Just before our competition begins, Thomas…what ARE you doing here?"

"It's Gordon. He needs his safety valve. Victor sent me to give it to him," explained Thomas.

"Oh," said Emily. Then she whispered secretly. "But…why are you helping him? He teased you badly and wouldn't stop boasting."

"Victor said his boiler could burst. I HAVE to help him," said Thomas. "Didn't you hear Victor warning him?"

"Oh, yes, I did," said Emily. "Then you'd better go find him."

"Yes," said Thomas. "And one more thing…you look absolutely gorgeous and amazing, Emily."

"Oh, Thomas…" smiled Emily. "Do I…?"

"Good afternoon, judges," said Yong Bao. Thomas heard them and looked up. Indeed, the judges were now taking their seats.

"Bye, Emily. See you later," Thomas said quickly, and he dashed off in search for Gordon while Emily looked up to the audience with a smile. Yong Bao had seen the lovers talking and became more curious about Thomas.

 _"Hmm,"_ he thought. _"He looks like a clever tank engine…"_ Then the announcer began comparing each engine's looks.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, our first engine to look at today is Yong Bao of China. I do say, Yong Bao, you certainly look bold and strong. That tiger on your tender and the dragon design above you is truly splendid. Absolutely exciting, and that particular shade of red paint is also quite a style you have."

"You're too kind, sir," said Yong Bao. "But thank you."

Next the announcer addressed… "Carlos of Mexico, ladies and gentlemen. I remember hearing about you before, Carlos. Yes, you won in the Strength Competition in the first show that ever took place here…now you're here in the Decorated Parade. I don't see any decorations on you, but nevertheless, you are a unique engine in your own ways."

Then the announcer looked at the most decorated engine of all. "Rajiv of India. Aside from Ashima for another challenge today, you, Rajiv are certainly splendid-looking. All those decorations really make you stand out. Very lively and colourful, just like any decorated engine at their best. You must be very proud of how you look!"

Rajiv just smiled innocently. Now Emily knew it was Sodor's turn next and listened to what the announcer had to say.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have two engines from Sir Topham Hatt's North Western Railway. This is…Emily of Sodor!" he exclaimed. "My goodness, Emily! You may not have as much decoration as Rajiv, but you look absolutely splendid too! I can see you have had some work done on your beautiful emerald coat there. Along your boiler and your tender, there is some nice gold lining. Very elegant and distinguished…"

Emily smiled and felt thankful already. She didn't need to win any trophies. She just needed some nice compliments from this show.

"I can see that flower on your beautifully long funnel too. And that shining gold ring at the top, now that's quite lovely," the announcer continued. "The gold flower lining on your boiler is quite divine and your two large driving wheels really give you absolutely gorgeous curves. All of this truly makes you a special engine!"

"Oh, sir," Emily blushed. "Thank you. I'm just happy that you think I'm this beautiful."

"And lastly, the second engine from Sodor…James," said the announcer. "Your red paint is bright and cheerful. And those gold linings are quite splendid for your paintwork too." James smiled with pride.

"So these are all our engines for the Decorated Engine Parade, ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer. "The judges will now take their time to decide who the best decorated engine is today." Then all the engines and the audience waited while the judges debated who would win this event…

* * *

Henry meanwhile had finished his event and had some ill news to share. He already told Percy as the other competitors left.

"Don't dwell on it, Henry. You still did your best," said Hiro as he passed by.

"Aye, mate," added Shane. "You're still a good sport for your efforts. G'day now."

"Rah!" snarled Vinnie. "I should have taken that win! I should have played by my OWN rules!"

"Schnell!" snapped Frieda from behind him. "I always knew girl power had a chance. So I DID make history! I'm the first female engine to win this competition! Amazing isn't it?" she said as she left too.

Suddenly Philip came rushing up. "How did you get on in the Strongest Engine Competition, Henry?" he asked.

"Huh…I-I came fifth," said Henry.

"Wow! That's great!" said Philip, not fully understanding Henry's point.

"There were only five engines," corrected Henry.

"Oh," sighed Philip. At that moment, at the Decorated Parade, the judges made their decision and handed some information to the announcer.

"And I've just been handed a piece of very exciting news," he said. All the decorated engines perked up and listened. "The winner of the Best Decorated Engine Award is…"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, you're too kind," said James, taking too much pride too soon.

"From India…Rajiv!" said the announcer. "What a splendid engine are you! Hard to imagine an engine more splendid than that."

The Fat Controller frowned with envy. Emily was not disappointed. She could see how detailed Rajiv was and she personally didn't come to compete. She only came so that other engines and people could see her.

"Oh! But that's not all, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "There's more to this information! Rajiv takes the win, but Emily from Sodor shall be declared an honorable mention. While not as detailed as Rajiv, Emily certainly does have those exceptions that make her stand out in her own way. Like I said, those giant driving wheels really give her those gorgeous curves, and her funnel is exceptionally tall, so everyone give her a hand also."

The audience applauded and cheered for Emily too.

"As for the rest of you, you all look very fine in your own ways and thank you for participating in the Decorated Parade for this year's Great Railway Show."

"Yes, indeed," whispered Yong Bao.

Emily smiled shyly. Now she had the admiration of her audience and even Yong Bao. But James was very jealous of Rajiv taking the trophy for this event.

"Honestly! That should have been ME!" he complained.

"Or Ashima," said Emily. "Why weren't you in the parade?"

Ashima replied, "I'm competing in the Shunting Challenge, Emily. Just because we're painted well doesn't mean we can't do anything else." She came a little closer and winked. "And I mean you're painted well in your own way, Emily, and you can do many things too. You are a wonderful engine."

"Thanks, Ashima," smiled Emily.

At that moment, Thomas ran into more friends from Sodor. He had been looking for Gordon, but ever since he talked to Emily, Gordon had disappeared again. "Henry, Percy, Philip!" he called.

"It's Thomas!" rejoiced Percy.

"Hello, Thomas!" said Philip.

"I need to find Gordon urgently. It's an emergency! I saw him before, but now I've lost him again!"

"That's because his race is about to begin," said Philip. "Haven't you heard? The Great Race is about to begin…"

"In two minutes," finished the announcement.

"No!" cried Thomas.

"How did you get your voice to do that, Philip?" asked Percy.

"He can't race! He hasn't' got his safety valve, his boiler could explode!" said Thomas.

"Explode? Oh no! Follow me!" said Philip as he, Percy, Henry and Thomas rushed off to the race track as the announcement continued.

"The engines are lined up now for the start of the Great Race, and what a line-up it is! These are some of the fastest locomotives to be found on modern railways. On track one, we have a French diesel electric engine Etienne, who will be trying to beat his own world record today. Next to him, we have Spencer…" The audience cheered over the announcement for him.

"No, no. Thank you," chuckled Spencer. As the announcer continued to present the engines, the two brothers beyond Axel looked to each other.

"Good luck, little brother," smirked Flying Scotsman as he drew his fenders out with a sound like a drawing sword.

"I don't think I'm the one who needs luck," replied Gordon.

"Gordon! Gordon!" called Thomas as he stopped by the line. "Thank goodness I found-"

"Stop calling me that! My name is Shooting Star!" the big blue engine corrected annoyingly.

"OK, sorry Gordon, I mean…Falling Star," Thomas said cheekily. "But you have to listen to me! Victor says you safety valve hasn't been reassembled properly!"

"Nonsense, Thomas!" huffed Gordon. Bob stepped down from Thomas and hurried to give Gordon the valve. "There's no time for this! The race is starting…." The whistle blew and the engines set off. "NOW!"

"No, Gordon! Wait! You mustn't race!" called Thomas as he tried to chase his ally.

"What's this? There's a little tank engine out there, folks!" The Fat Controller didn't see Thomas as he retrieved his hat after the breeze from the racers blew it off.

"You could overheat! Your boiler could blow up!" panicked Thomas.

But it did no good. Gordon kept racing along, disregarding Thomas' warning as whining. And so, he sang the song he hummed to himself back at the Steamworks. He declared himself the Shooting Star as he did since that morning and looked down and jeered at his contenders, telling them to all give up with no hope. But as he declared to be only be a shining flash of blue, he only gained speed at a steady pace. Flying Scotsman did not like how much self-centered pride his brother was taking in. As he heard his brother continue to sing of his "bossy brother," and being the best, his opinions of Sodor engines went even lower, but he would soon come to change his mind dramatically. As Gordon kept on with his song, he came closer and closer to taking the lead. Etienne and Spencer saw him gaining foot by foot and yard by yard.

The announcer could see everything. "Etienne and Spencer are still holding the lead, but after a late start, the Shooting Star is coming up from behind! He's already overtaken the Flying Scotsman and Axel..."

But then, Flying Scotsman could see something rather dodgy. He could hear a whistling sound coming from his brother and tried to warn him.

"Gordon? Gordon!" called Flying Scotsman.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" the big engine roared crossly.

"You have to stop! Listen to me, Gordon! There's something wrong!" called Flying Scotsman.

"I can't stop, I WON'T STOP!" roared Gordon.

The announcer could see everything. "I don't know what's happening, but…it looks like the Shooting Star is having some kind of trouble!"

Thomas heard the announcement and stopped. It was too late. Back at the starting line, Percy, Henry and Philip heard it too.

Gordon tried to keep up with his song, but then, just as Victor warned Thomas about, his boiler did burst.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Oh!" groaned Gordon. His streamlining hood burst wide open and steam whistled out at an alarming rate. Slowly but surely, he slowed down. Flying Scotsman gave him a look of pity as he rushed past after Spencer, Axel and Etienne. Gordon tried to keep moving, but his wheels turned slower and slower by the second. The Fat Controller heard the announcement and felt terrible.

"It is now! His boiler has burst! He's slowing down! And The Shooting Star is out of the race! What a tragedy!"

And the Shooting Star came to a complete stop, officially losing the race to last place. "Oh, the Indignity..." Gordon moaned sadly.

The other four engines raced on. Spencer took the lead, but then Etienne suddenly shot ahead and crossed the finish line, officially breaking his old record and setting a new one. The announcer had shouted so much in the final moments, he collapsed as soon as the race was over.

After Etienne took the racing trophy, he left, along with Spencer and Axel to hang about the grounds or oversee the final big event. But Flying Scotsman stayed put, shocked by his brother's behaviour.

Thomas, meanwhile, started to make his way back to the main yard, lost in thought and feeling extremely betrayed now. He had jumped a bridge to reach and save Gordon and he didn't make it. What could he do now? Why was he sent all this way just to be ignored when he had an important thing to do for Gordon? And Percy was taking the Shunting Challenge…or so Thomas thought.

Just then, Gordon came slowly back to the starting line. He had enough puff to limp back with lines of steam whistling from the cracks in his boiler. The Fat Controller was most embarrassed now as he found out what happened, and Henry, Philip and Percy were even more disappointed. James had heard the loud announcements and came over to see what had happened.

"It was his safety valve, sir!" called Gordon's driver. "It wasn't even applied back at the Steamworks."

"What?!" exclaimed the Fat Controller. "But…"

"Victor did warn you, didn't he?!" said Percy. "I heard him calling to you, but you wouldn't wait, and you even said you weren't ready!"

"Well, Shooting Star!" called James crossly and sarcastically, not mentioning Thomas. "What a champion you are! Your friend and brother was ready to save you, and you just cost Sodor another chance! Its best one too!"

"What kind of controller doesn't check properly on his engines? The Shooting Star looked so promising!" said an audience member.

"Shooting Star? I don't think so! He doesn't look so grand now!" said another. "I've never heard of this Shooting Star. He doesn't look like a Sodor engine! What kind of disappointment is this? Streamliners are supposed to be fast, precise and perfect, but this one's boiler explodes!"

Henry had seen Thomas try to save Gordon. He was already annoyed by Gordon's ego for racing, but after seeing such a despised betrayal of an alliance, he had to speak his mind now. All the ladies and gentlemen suddenly heard his whistle and they looked down at him.

"You are ALL deceived!" Henry announced loudly. "THAT engine is a beastly IMPOSTER! Neither more, nor less than a conceited, common A-1 Pacific steam engine!" The Flying Scotsman heard Henry and tried to defend his brother, but he was cut off.

"The true engine who lies beneath all that fancy, yet misguided casing is none other than…our very wrongly proud…Gordon!" finished Henry.

"WHAT?" everyone in the audience exclaimed. "THAT'S Gordon?!" They all looked at the Fat Controller, who was now hiding his face in his hat. Then everyone except him got up and walked away to the shunting yard for the last big event. Gordon was even redder in the face now, but it didn't stop there. Henry had more to say.

"I should be very sorry this happened to you, but I'm not. If anything, I think you deserved it," he glowered.

"Why, peasant?" Gordon hissed.

"You really HAVE changed…Gordon!" Henry declared. "The No. 4 engine I met when I first came to Sodor would NEVER have gone back on his promises! He would never have disgraced Sodor's image like this! And he would NEVER have doubted the alliance he formed with Thomas! YOU are making Sudrian engines look like disloyal, undisciplined IDIOTS!"

The Fat Controller was most annoyed. He stood up and pointed directly down at the blue engine. "You…complete…ASS, Gordon!" he snapped. "You have completely ruined the show for me! I am deeply mortified to even show my face around the grounds!"

Flying Scotsman kept looking back at Henry, and at the Fat Controller as they kept firing down at Gordon. He had to stop all this verbal intake.

"Betrayer! Deceiver!" shouted Henry.

Then the Fat Controller began stepping down the seats and cursed Gordon. "CURSE YOU! CURSE YOUR DESIGNER! CURSE YOUR-" Another whistle loudly split the air and silenced the Fat Controller and Henry.

It was Flying Scotsman. He then bellowed in Gordon's favor, "For goodness sake, you two! If you don't like my brother, do not damage him any further than he already is! Leave him alone!" Then, he turned his attention to his brother. "As for you, I'm not ridiculing you, I'm speaking the truth: your friends were trying to help you out! If YOU would have just stopped bragging for one minute, you'd have seen it was ME who was right to warn you!" And with that, Flying Scotsman steamed away in a huff.

The Fat Controller huffed away from the seats and as he marched to the Shunting Challenge, he shouted once more. "Never again will I deal with Railway Shows…or streamlined RATS!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily was idling by herself not far from the shunting yard, feeling very embarrassed now. She had heard everything at the race track. Although the announcer declared her as an honorable mention and although she didn't come to win anything, she felt like Sodor would be laughed at all because of Gordon's ignorance. Even worse was hearing the Fat Controller curse one of his engines and even poke insult. Just then, she heard a deep, powerful voice.

"He-e-e-y, what's this? Hello, dear lady." Emily looked up and felt great excitement tingle through her. There was Gordon's brother, right in front of her. Emily nearly squealed out loud, but resisted so she could show decorum in front of such a famous engine. She had heard that Thomas met him, and now it was her turn for the first time in her life.

"H-hello…uh…" she stammered.

"You're looking absolutely beautiful. I'm the Flying Scotsman," he said. "And who are you?"

"I've heard about you…sir. I'm Emily, sir…I'm Sodor's emerald angel."

"Emerald Angel?" said Flying Scotsman. "Now how does such a lovely engine like you carry such a name?"

"Thomas gave me that name," said Emily.

"Really?" said Flying Scotsman. "I didn't think he'd come up with such a name. Why does he call you that?"

"Because…we're in love, Flying Scotsman," Emily admitted.

"Oh…well, I do apologize, madam," said Flying Scotsman. "I usually don't think very highly about engines from Sodor…but after seeing how determined…and how angry Gordon was just from hearing me try to stop him, Sudrian engines really are special…and that you and Thomas the Tank Engine are in love is absolutely endearing."

"Thank you, Flying Scotsman," said Emily, but secretly she was still thinking about Ashima. "What are Sodor's chances for the show now? The Fat Controller called Gordon a complete…uh…"

"I know," said Flying Scotsman.

"Gordon has caused a great deal of trouble, but I didn't think the Fat Controller would ever think of him that way…a streamlined rat…" she whispered.

Flying Scotsman smiled. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Emily. Your controller was just very cross. Listen, Emily. Between you and me, I am so, so sorry for my brother's abysmal ignorance."

"That's alright, sir," said Emily. "I appreciate your courtesy, but he cost Sodor its best chance of having a victory. And I don't know if Percy can win his challenge. Sodor really isn't going to be praised today after what Gordon did…"

"You don't really have to call me 'sir', Emily," smiled Flying Scotsman. "Gordon did make Sodor look foolish just now, but to be fair, I lost the race too. Everyone wants to win these challenges…but despite my desire to win, when I saw Gordon burning up back there, his well-being meant more to me than finishing first. I'm sure you know by now, Emily, winning isn't everything. It doesn't prove worth or usefulness. If anything, these events just create rivals and sheer opposition against one another. To me, trophies and medals are utter bogus. Secretly, I despise contests and challenges. Just remember, you Sudrian engines are loved by many around Britain, especially in storybooks. I heard the announcer call you an honourable mention, and so did you."

"You're right, Flying Scotsman. At least he did admire me like Thomas would. I didn't really want Sodor to win everything. Just one trophy would be enough, and I just want Sodor to be acknowledged as a great railway with great engines…not a poor circus with disloyal, undisciplined upstarts."

"Don't even say that," said Flying Scotsman. "And between you and me…the main reason I didn't think highly about Sudrian engines is because of my brother. I may have visited him once when he was having worries about having enough tenders, but I always thought he dampened Sodor's honour with his false pride and boasting. But secretly, I've always admired Thomas, and right now, I admire you too."

"Thank you so much, Flying Scotsman," said Emily. "You have true dignity and respect."

"At your service, darling," said Flying Scotsman "Now…I would like to find that 'Falling Star' again, and talk more brotherly with him." He winked and huffed away to find his now-disfigured brother again.

Emily felt deeply honoured to meet Gordon's brother at last and what he said made her feel a little better. She was acknowledged for her beauty and she knew that winning isn't everything, and yet this was her first Great Railway Show ever with Thomas. At that moment, Ashima came along again.

"Emily, what's up?" she asked.

"It's Gordon, Ashima. I heard he lost the race. It isn't looking good for Sodor," said Emily.

"Well…I understand, Emily," said Ashima. "Henry came last, my friend Rajiv won for his looks and your streamlined friend came last…I can see Sodor only has one challenge left…I'll try to see Sodor win this round. Rajiv has already won something for India anyway." And she set off to get ready for the final event. Despite feeling special about meeting such an amazing engine, and despite Ashima's promise, Emily hurried to find Percy and coax him to win Sodor its last chance.

"Come on, Percy! You are our only hope! Sodor hasn't won anything yet…at least nothing trophy-related."

"No, I don't want to," said Percy. "I'm too nervous. And anyway, Thomas is here. He's the one who should be in the Shunting Challenge, Emily. Not me."

"Oh, there he is!" called Philip. "Thomas? Thomas!" But then…Vinnie bumped right into him. Emily gasped, remembering what Thomas said and scurried away with Percy.

"YOU AGAIN?" growled Vinnie.

"Sorry?" Philip chuckled nervously. He suddenly reversed as Vinnie followed…right to the coal chute where Carlos was refiling. He reversed too and coal spilled all over Vinnie.

"That really does it!" snarled Vinnie, and he gave chase upon Philip across the grounds. Meanwhile, Emily and Percy had called Thomas over to explain the challenge. But Thomas was still lost in thought and mixed feelings at his sudden failure to help Gordon.

"So, there are all these different trucks all over the yard, Thomas," said Percy.

"That's right," said Emily. "And you have to sort them into flatbeds, boxvans and tankers…" She lowered her eyebrows briefly as she saw Thomas staring blankly ahead. As Philip dashed past Thomas, chased by Vinnie, Emily went on. "…arranging three of each type in your sidings. Plus a brakevan and…" She could see Thomas was still staring blankly ahead and tried to refocus his attention.

"Are you listening, Thomas? You need to be ready," she said. Thomas heard Emily and suddenly regained all his senses.

"Me? Why me?" he exclaimed. "Percy's the one who's competing. Not me!"

"No…Thomas, I don't want to. I might lose," said Percy.

"Nonsense, Percy. You can do anything if you put your mind to it!" said Thomas. "Just…be who you are."

"I am being me, Thomas, and I want you to do the Shunting Challenge. I really, really do!"

"But look at me! I can't possibly compete!" said Thomas.

"Please, Thomas. You're Sodor's only hope…and besides, this challenge was meant for you in the first place. Take your chance and compete. You deserve it." The announcement came through and Thomas could see that Emily was right.

"OK. I'll do it…but I might lose too, you know."

"You? But you're not going to lose…are you, Thomas?" said Percy.

"Well, let's go, Percy," said Emily. "Let's all gather on that rail balcony to watch Thomas." She, Percy, James and Henry all gathered together while Thomas took his position for what he had always wanted to do ever since he got past his midlife crisis. At least Ashima's spirits were lifted when she saw him. Besides her, the other shunters were Ivan from Russia, Raul from Brazil and Gina from Italy.

"Thomas! You're here!" she exclaimed joyfully.

"Concentrate, Thomas," called Emily. "They're about to begin. This is Sodor's last chance." The whistle blew and the challenge began.

"Go, Thomas, GO!" called Percy.

"You can do it, Thomas!" called Henry.

"The Flatbeds! Get the flatbeds, over there!" called Emily. Thomas went for them, but Raul called "Points!" and got there first. "What? HEY!" shouted Thomas. "I was going for those!"

"It's a competition, silly. It's a race!" called Ashima. She and the other engines kept shouting "points!" to fetch another truck to arrange. Thomas finally did the same and started to get used to it as he fetched his first tanker.

"Alright, Thomas!" called Emily. "I know you can do it!" Slowly but surely, as the race kept going, Thomas got better and better. Soon, he arranged three of a few types of trucks in his siding and was about to take the lead.

"Come on, Thomas!" cheered Emily. "You can do it, Thomas!"

But as he backed up to start another row, Philip came reversing frantically through the shunting yards.

"What are you doing?" called Thomas.

"I'm trying to get away!" cried Philip. "POINTS!" Suddenly, Vinnie came crashing through Gina's flatbed, halting the race. Philip was bumped back, almost into a turntable well!

"Philip!" called Thomas. Ashima saw this and looked over to Philip.

"Oh dear, Shorty. It looks like the race is over for you," cackled Vinnie.

"Oh, yes. But this wasn't really a proper race," said Philip. Vinnie snickered as he came closer and closer…until someone caught his tender coupling and started pulling him back. "Huh?!"

"You leave my friend alone, you, BIG BULLY!" shouted Thomas as he began to pull Vinnie back. But Vinnie was big and powerful and not easy to move.

"So, you wanna play tug-of-war, do you?" he sneered. Ashima suddenly coupled behind Thomas

"Yes! Pull, Thomas! PULL!" The two engines worked together and began pulling Vinnie away. "Oh, you got me!" mocked Vinnie as he tried to move forward.

"Points!" called Thomas. Suddenly, Vinnie cleared the switch. "Huh?"

"Go, Philip!" called Thomas. Philip made his escape, singing, "Na-na-na-na-na!" But then Thomas' coupling broke and Vinnie was sent bumping off the rails, right into an electric pylon. It began to tip over.

"Get it off me!" Vinnie whined loudly.

"Take THAT, you big bully!" laughed Philip.

"Thomas! Watch out!" yelled Ashima. The pylon came tumbling over and Ashima pulled Thomas back just in time. Emily had seen everything and was both amazed and horrified by Thomas saving Philip and almost getting crushed by the pylon…she had also seen that Ashima had helped him out of that mess. Again, her concerns began to creep up.

"Thanks," breathed Thomas.

"No need to be thanking me, Thomas. After all, I am still going to beat you in the Shunting Challenge!"

"You are not!"

"Yes, I am… if you don't hurry up," said Ashima.

"HEY!" shouted Vinnie. "Are you gonna get me outta here, or what?"

"Hmm…NO!" snapped Thomas. "You tried to hurt my friend, so you can just stay there until the challenge is done!"

"I actually agree," said the head judge. "You, Vinnie are officially disqualified even from your efforts in the Strength Competition. We are going to pretend that North America was never represented. You were NEVER here!" All Vinnie could do was whine to himself until the race was back in business.

"Come on, Thomas!" cheered Philip along with the other Sodor Engines. Thomas and Ashima had now arranged three of each type of trucks on their sidings. They were tied for now, with just one thing left to do before a winner would be declared.

"All I need is my brakevan," said Ashima.

"That's all I need too!" said Thomas. He and Ashima reversed to their brakevan and shunted with all their might to finish the race and win. Ashima remembered talking to Emily and decided to make an exception. She let Thomas slowly pass her, giving him a chance.

Thomas was taking the win and Ashima indeed wanted to see him be cheered on for such a privilege…but then Thomas noticed Gina's upset flatbed…on Ashima's line.

"Ashima! Look out! Your track is blocked!" called Thomas. "Points, points!" He switched to Ashima's line while she switched to his.

"Thomas! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Ashima.

"You'll crash!" called Thomas. The other Sodor engines all protested.

"No, Thomas!" called Emily and the other engines. This got the Fat Controller's attention and what he saw shocked him. He had no idea that Thomas would show up…or give up a chance to win.

Thomas collided with the upset flatbed and Ashima passed the line, taking first position, but she was surprised and feeling sorry for Thomas. As for the Sodor engines, they were all shocked and very disappointed right now.

"He was winning!" exclaimed Emily.

"I told him she was trouble," groaned Philip. Emily wondered why Thomas let himself lose after being told by Percy to win for Sodor. She knew winning wasn't everything, but now, it seemed that Sodor failed its first Great Railway Show…and it was her first one too. She now thought that Sodor had nothing from this show…until she listened to what she heard down there…

"Thomas, you…you let me win!" gasped Ashima.

"I know," panted Thomas. "But…it wouldn't have been fair. Your track was blocked."

"But…I wouldn't have minded if you won, Thomas," said Ashima.

"Ashima, I didn't come to win anything," explained Thomas. "I only came to help my friends, including you. Winning is NEVER important. My friends and I don't need prizes. Being really useful makes us all winners."

Ashima couldn't believe what she had heard. "So…you were trying to be useful?" she asked.

"Yes," said Thomas. "I don't need to win to prove usefulness."

Emily didn't feel so disappointed now. She sighed to herself. _"Trophies don't prove our usefulness. Thomas made a choice to help Gordon and Ashima. That's who he really is..."_

The head judge suddenly spoke up in response to what Thomas said. "Thomas, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." Then the other two began whispering to him and answering questions.

"And, uh, wait a minute, what-what's this?" said the announcer. "The judges seem to be questioning the result. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is quite exceptional! The judges are about to make a special announcement!"

The head judge stepped forward and spoke. "With regards to the unusual events during the final moments of the Shunting Challenge…we would like to declare there to be two winners."

The Sodor engines all listened carefully. _"Thomas…He has won…but how?"_ Emily thought.

"Ashima the Tank Engine from India for completing the challenge in the fastest time," said the judge. "And, in light of the sacrifice and efforts he has made to help another engine…Thomas the Tank Engine from Sodor!"

Thomas' heart filled with pride and thrill as he heard his friends and the audience rejoice his victory. Emily was particularly happy, smiling with joy at her star's victory. In that moment, she forgot her concerns again. Sodor did win something after all, and Thomas didn't even win it in the way they thought he would.

"Congratulations, Thomas!" whistled Ashima.

"Congratulations to you too!" laughed Thomas.

"Thomas the Tank Engine," said the Fat Controller's voice, but he sounded more surprised than angry. "I didn't realize that you were even here until after the Shunting Challenge started."

"I only came to bring Gordon his safety valve, sir…but I was too late," said Thomas. "And then Percy asked me if I would race in his place."

As Thomas and the Fat Controller spoke, Ashima quietly and swiftly slipped away to the judges to whisper something.

"Thomas helping me is more important than me winning," she said. "I think he deserves to take the trophy home to Sodor. Rajiv already won something for India. I'll go off on my own so you can give the trophy to Thomas…but I won't leave the show without seeing him off."

The judges were somewhat confused, but they managed to answer. "Hmm…we shall see, Ashima. Congratulations," they said. And Ashima went off on her own to hang out with the international engines or just be on her own until she'd return to Thomas.

Meanwhile, the Fat Controller was impressed with Thomas' explanation. "You mean…you were trying to be really useful? Is that what you're saying? Well, congratulations, Thomas. Because you were!"

The other Sodor Engines gathered together in rejoice. Thomas smiled when he heard Emily's rejoice above all the others. "Hooray!"

"He was just being himself, sir," said Percy. Thomas started to sing Ashima's song again, but when he looked beside himself…

"But…Where's Ashima? She didn't say goodbye."

"Don't worry, Thomas. She wouldn't leave like that. We'll look for her," said Philip.

"Of course, Thomas," called Henry. "Besides, we all won't need to go home until this evening. She'd surely stick around. Just hold on and maybe she'll reappear."

"So the last of the big events are over for today, ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer. Then he added, "Later on, join me for one final small event."

Meanwhile, still where he was, Thomas saw Gordon huffing slowly along, thin lines of steam escaping from the damage on his boiler. Then Thomas saw Flying Scotsman coming up behind.

"Congratulations, Thomas! I knew you could do it! I said you'd make it to the show, and you did, didn't you?" called Flying Scotsman before turning to Gordon. "Hey, Shooting Star!" he teased.

"Just call me Gordon. I've had quite enough of this streamlining lark," said the big blue engine in disgrace and embarrassment.

"Shame about the race, little brother, but you know? You engines from Sodor are made of sterner stuff than I thought," said Flying Scotsman as he huffed ahead.

"Why do you always have to call me little brother?! We're exactly the same size!" protested Gordon. Flying Scotsman just laughed.

* * *

The shunting diesels that had arranged the trucks around the yard came to get Vinnie out of his mess, saying nothing to him. After that, they cleared away the trucks from the yard. After approximately twenty minutes, another announcement came on.

"And now, ladies, gentlemen and engines. Please all gather together right here for the final small event."

All the engines heard the announcement and made their way to the main audience seats. The engines all arranged themselves on seven separate tracks. Some tracks had two engines each, some had three each. The only engine who did not come back for this event was Ashima. Thomas became a little more worried about his chance to say goodbye. The searching would have to wait.

Once the audience quieted down again, the announcer spoke again and Thomas managed to listen.

"Well, it has been a wonderful Great Railway Show this year. To the winners, congratulations for your efforts an accomplishments. To everyone else…except for one of you," he said looking notably at Vinnie. "It was a pleasure seeing such amazing and unique engines participate with us…Now, as we are all gathered here, the winners for each big event must be announced, and then…the main purpose of this small event…the Great Railway Show trophy must be awarded."

The head judge stepped up and recapped the winners of all the big events.

"The winner of the Strength Competition: Frieda from Germany." A small applause ensued for her.

"The Decorated Engine Parade: Rajiv from India…as well as a special mention for Emily from Sodor." A slightly longer applause was heard for both Rajiv and Emily.

"The Great Race: Etienne from France." Applause and some cheers were heard this time.

"And the winners of the Shunting Challenge, as we mentioned before: Ashima from India…wherever she is, someone give her regards if you find her, and Thomas from Sodor." Another loud applause ensued, but not as loud as it was when Thomas and Ashima made the win.

"Yes. Well done, Germany, well done, India and well done, France," said the judge. "However, recent events must be taken into account, and I have some last-minute praise to award. First, to Emily from Sodor. For an exceptionally strong voice of reason and moral support for your friends, your special mention will last for many years."

The audience cheered for Emily, making her smile to herself. Thomas heard the judge and felt a little better, but still wondered about Ashima as the judge continued.

"Second, to Gordon the Shooting Star. In spite of your accident on the race, for your exceptional efforts of speed and determination, you shall be acknowledged by future Railway Shows as well."

While another applause ensued, Gordon said nothing, still feeling very silly for making Sodor look foolish a while ago. What the judge said next made everyone go quiet.

"Third and finally…to Thomas the Tank Engine. For being a towering example of thinking before one's self. You proved this by trying to help Gordon, saving Philip from a rule-breaking upstart and helping your contender. You have shown that you are not only a participant for competitions, but you have an excellent sportsmanship."

Everyone cheered for Thomas. Even some of the internationals whistled for him.

"Assuming that the praise is all given out, I believe that the ultimate winner is to be announced." The other two judges picked up the trophy for the Great Railway Show.

"Sir Topham, come to the front desk please," said the announcer. The Fat Controller got up and shakily took the trophy into his hand.

"Congratulations, Sir Topham," they said as he slowly held it high and proud, as the head judge concluded the event.

"Sodor wins the Great Railway Show." The audience cheered and applauded louder than ever.

"YES!" rejoiced Henry. He and the other engines of Sodor whistled happily, except Thomas. He was still wondering about Ashima.

With Sodor awarded the Great Railway Show trophy, all the international engines decided to spend the rest of the day idling wherever they would until they had to go home for the evening. But several Sodor engines kept to their plan and searched for Ashima.

"Where could she be?" asked Thomas. "She didn't even come for the final event."

"We'll search everywhere, Thomas," said Henry. Then he spoke to the others. "Leave no siding unturned, no rail unchecked, and I suggest that NONE of us leave until she is found." The other engines agreed and split up all through the show grounds. Everyone that is, except Emily and Thomas. Thomas wasn't feeling too left out about Ashima…yet. He just wanted to spend some time with Emily…and admire her decorations more. Emily came up beside him to comfort him and finally spend some free time with him.

"Emily…can you and I find somewhere out of the way?" he asked.

"Of course, Thomas. Why?" asked Emily.

"I just want to be with you after having so little time to do so." Emily agreed and went with him where no other engines were. Thomas went onto the turntable where Axel was earlier and turned round to face Emily. After that, they went behind one of the audience stands where they wouldn't be seen.

"Well, Emily," he said. "I do hope Ashima didn't leave."

"She really wouldn't leave without seeing you off, Thomas," said Emily. "Try to cheer up." As she spoke, Thomas thought he heard very slight traces of concern in her voice. Emily was still having tiny thoughts back to when she saw Ashima and Thomas save Philip. Thomas didn't know this, but looking into her eyes, he could see traces of uneasy energy being expressed through them. He thought she was still disappointed over Sodor's otherwise ill luck. He decided to cheer up for her and help her feel better too.

"You cheer up too, Emily," he said. "I know Sodor didn't do as well as he hoped, but we won something in the end. You were given a special mention, we won the main trophy for the show."

"Hmm. Yes, I think you're right," said Emily. "Flying Scotsman was right. Winning isn't everything." In that moment, Thomas forgot about Ashima and was quite shocked at what he heard.

"Whoa! Wait a minute…YOU met Flying Scotsman too?!"

"Oh yes," said Emily. "Just after Gordon lost, he met me shortly before we fetched you to take your challenge."

"How was he with you?" asked Thomas. "He doesn't think very highly about Sudrian engines."

"Oh, he does now," said Emily. "He really admires me and our relationship. Considering that he's Gordon's brother…he is a very true gentleman. I was so fascinated by him, I actually called him sir, although he told me it wasn't necessary."

"Very nice," said Thomas. "Did you enjoy the Decorated Parade?"

"Oh, I really did, Thomas," said Emily. "I spoke with all my fellow contenders. Particularly with that big red one from China…Yong Bao."

"That's his name?" asked Thomas.

"Yes. He was very kind to me…and he's brave too." Emily briefly told Thomas about how he saved hundreds of passengers from an accident…but she did not mention any dragons.

"I see," said Thomas. "So you made some friends here today."

"That's right, Tommy," she smiled. "But…how are you feeling about what happened today, what with all the tension of winning and losing?"

"I'm trying not to think about it, Emily. Right now, I just want to forget this otherwise challenging, embarrassing, hectic day…will you help me?" asked Thomas.

This gave Emily an idea. She checked once more to see if anyone else was around, and she saw no one.

"So…you want me to help you, do you?" she asked smoothly. "Look at me, Thomas. Do my decorations help?"

"Oh…Emily…" shuddered Thomas, beginning to see the temptress within. Usually he wasn't this nervous…but with all those decorations, it was like Emily's allusive nature was multiplied several times.

"I guess we should forget about today…for a while," Emily swooned, slowly coming forward. Thomas backed up a little, getting jittery seeing those delicate lines of gold on her smokebox…and the green paint on her funnel.

Emily smiled, showing all her white teeth. "Come here, Tommy…come on…" she giggled happily. Thomas' eyes widened and he backed up more…until he hit buffers behind him. Emily then buffered up to Thomas, wearing an alluring smile. Thomas shut his eyes tight, feeling very jittery after staring at those decorations. Emily then closed her eyes, opened her mouth, then slowly and sweetly licked his cheek.

Thomas opened his eyes again, then spun them around in circles, feeling very light and fuzzy inside. He took a deep breath in…then out slowly and meditatively. When he looked at Emily again, she giggled sweetly.

"Does that help?" she asked.

"Y-yes…" Thomas replied. "But we really shouldn't be like this at a show…at least not to the extremes."

"Very well," said Emily as she kissed him more gently on his cheek. "How's that?"

"Hmm…not bad," winked Thomas. "But lovely enough." Emily giggled again. The two of them spent a few minutes together, exchanging smiles and a few light kisses…until suddenly, Percy and Philip came along. Thomas and Emily stopped kissing in time for them to come up alongside.

"Excuse me, Emily…can't you help us look for Ashima?" said Philip.

"Uh…alright, Philip," said Emily. "I'll come."

"Please let me know if you find her," said Thomas. "I'm beginning to worry more."

"Alright, Thomas," said Percy as Emily left to help.

* * *

Time passed. All the engines kept looking around the grounds for any signs of Ashima. Thomas hoped someone would come back and let him know…but no one did. With every hour that slipped by, he became more forlorn. While she helped in the search, Emily began thinking about Ashima yet again. What would she and Thomas do if they met up again? After seeing them do so much here, she had no idea what direction it would go in.

Finally evening set in and all the international engines were on their way back home to their own countries…but there was still no sign of Ashima. By now, as Thomas refilled on water, he was feeling down in the dust again. Ashima had taught him a valuable lesson back on Sodor, and he had enjoyed himself while being with her…and she didn't even say goodbye? At that moment, all the Sodor engines gathered beside him. Thomas hoped they had good news. But…

"I don't know, Thomas. I've looked everywhere, but I can't see her," said Philip.

"I don't know where she is," said Emily as Gordon came along with the Fat Controller and the trophy.

"Alright everybody, fill up those boilers and coal-bunkers. It's time we went back to Sodor. We still have a railway to run."

"Yes sir," said Emily.

"Of course, sir," added Philip. They all started making their way home, leaving Thomas even lonelier…

 _"Oh dear,"_ he thought. _"What kind of farewell is this? She has left!"_ But then he heard a singing voice. There was Ashima, filling up her own coal bunker. Thomas felt much better. So she didn't leave after all.

"Ashima. I thought…maybe, you'd gone," said Thomas.

"You didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye, did you?" said Ashima. But…I do have to catch that ferry and go home," she added sadly.

"Oh…but that means we don't have to say goodbye yet! You can come back to Sodor and catch your rail ferry form there. It stops at Brendam docks, remember?" said Thomas.

"Good idea, you are clever. Sometimes," complimented Ashima.

As Ashima and Thomas started on their way, Thomas started to sing again. After all his experience and inspiration with Ashima, he now realized he didn't need to be something he wasn't. He could only be Thomas the Tank Engine, the Fat Controller's No. 1 and Emily's cobalt star. That was the best Thomas there was, and always would be.

As Ashima sang along with Thomas, he was reminded, just like Emily, he didn't need to be altered or changed in any way. When Emily wished she could be like Caitlin, Victor had told her she was a great engine just as she was, with her large, beautiful wheels, her funnel's ring, her emerald paintwork and her lovely smile. Now, Thomas knew being himself was unique in and of itself. His six, small wheels, short stumpy funnel, short, stumpy boiler and short, stumpy dome were all what made him who he was.

Soon, all the Sodor engines joined Thomas in the song. Thomas learned to be only himself, and the other engines learned a valuable lesson: Be who you are and go far. Indeed, they all had come a long way in their lives and they could go so much further too. Even Gordon sang along as he passed Flying Scotsman, who smiled at his brother as they all left the show and went on their way back to Sodor.

All evening and on into the night, the engines sang their way back home. Thomas and Ashima, the winners led the way, Gordon and Philip followed, then James and Emily, and lastly, Henry and Percy. Like Thomas and Emily learned they didn't need to change their shape or be any different, the other engines agreed…especially Gordon. He decided he would have his streamlined form reversed back to his A-1 Pacific form…the Gordon who was an ally of Thomas all along.

As they crossed Vicarstown Bridge, the engines all looked forward to seeing their friends again. At Vicarstown Station, Toby and Oliver were awaiting their friend's return and a crowd of people were cheering for the engines' return and Thomas' victory. And as they all pulled in, a camera flashed and was kept to be eventually put in the morning Sodor papers.

After the excitement eased off, Thomas decided to allow Ashima a place to rest for the night.

"Ashima," he said. "You'll need to sleep before you catch the ferry tomorrow…why don't we take you to our sheds?"

"Really, Thomas? Thank you," said Ashima.

Gordon, however had his mind set on somewhere else, suddenly feeling nervous about what would come next for him. "I am going to the Steamworks…to break free of this…ridiculous streamlining casing. Flying Scotsman was right." While the other engines made their way home, Gordon went by himself to the Steamworks, nervous about what Victor would say.

After returning to the yards, the other engines came to Tidmouth Sheds.

"We're home," said Thomas. "Here, Ashima, this is the shed we live in…Tidmouth Sheds."

"Well, Thomas," said Ashima. "You have a cozy shed with your family."

"Would you like to sleep here with us…with your new friends?" asked Thomas.

"Of course, Thomas," said Ashima. Emily heard this and felt worried again. Secretly, all the way back home, her concerns had been growing stronger. Thomas had been beside Ashima all the way home and now Thomas was offering her to sleep with the other engines. She tried not to think about it as she knew Ashima would be leaving anyway.

Soon all the engines were settled in their berths. Ashima backed in beside Thomas, who also had Emily on the other side.

"Well, you two," he said. "You've both done me a lot of good. Ashima, you really showed me a lot of support and kindness to help me break past an uncomfortable barrier and helped me remember who I am." Ashima just smiled.

Emily tried to get Thomas' attention back to her. "Uh…Thomas," she said. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes, Emily, what is it?" asked Thomas.

"I didn't tell you before…but I can say it now. When the Fat Controller chose me to be decorated…I asked him about you going to the show."

"You…you did?" asked Thomas.

"Yes. He revealed to me that you were certainly going, then told me to keep it a secret…I knew you'd be going all along."

Thomas was surprised by this. He did not expect this to happen. Given that his hopes were dashed after his accident, he felt more thankful that Emily stuck by him through this event.

"Well…" he said. "I did not know that…thank you, Emily. In spite of my disappointment, I'm happy that you wanted to surprise me. In the end, I guess I really loved this show, and I'm glad you did well too."

Hearing Thomas say this relieved Emily's concerns a little as she managed to smile. "Thanks, Thomas."

"Well," said Ashima. "It was a true pleasure meeting such wonderful engines like yourselves. Thank you all."

"You're most welcome," the other engines said together. And eventually, all the engines at Tidmouth Sheds drifted to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Steamworks, Victor and Kevin were waiting for Gordon to arrive for the morning so they could reverse his streamlining appearance back to who he was. Then, to their surprise, they saw him come right there in the night. He slowly huffed inside, looking shameful and nervous. Some lights went on and Victor could see the damage dealt on Gordon's boiler. He also saw how silly Gordon felt.

"I will not say 'I told you so.' I can see it did not go well for you," said Victor. "But you can't say I didn't warn you either. We will get to repairing your boiler and removing all that casing early tomorrow morning."

Gordon said nothing as he found a dark spot in the Steamworks to fall asleep along with Victor and Kevin.

Sometime later, Edward came along. He had not gone to the show or heard anything about it and wanted to see if any of the contenders had come here to go back to normal, like James and Emily, or even Thomas.

Edward looked around, then suddenly gasped quietly…he saw Gordon in his Shooting Star form. Something twitched in Edward's heart. He never imagined any engine would change their shape like Emily once thought of. He very slowly huffed towards Gordon…but he couldn't buffer up because of the streamlining skirt. Edward let off steam quietly, waking Gordon up. He saw the old engine looking intently into his eyes.

"…Gordon?" whispered Edward.

"Yes…it's me, Edward," murmured Gordon.

"Come onto the turntable…where I can get a look at you," Edward said inquisitively.

As Gordon slowly huffed to the Steamworks turntable. Gordon turned round slowly in a complete circle while Edward took a good look at his big friend. He looked at the skirt covering his buffers, the star emblem on either side of him, the top layer covering his funnel and his sleeker tender. When Gordon turned a complete circle, Edward looked a little forlorn.

"You've changed," he said with disappointment. "You're not the No. 4 engine I met when you first came here."

"Edward, please," whispered Gordon, slightly pleading. "I was foolish. I didn't ask to be streamlined. The Fat Controller thought it would be a good idea after Thomas mentioned the topic. Thomas actually wanted to be streamlined."

"I think the Fat Controller was right to choose you over Thomas to change a shape," said Edward. "I see your boiler is popped open."

"Yes…" said Gordon sadly. He told Edward all about when he ignored Thomas and Flying Scotsman's warnings and how he had to drop out of the race and cost Sodor another chance to win something.

"You refused to accept your real name from your brother…and even your ally," Edward said. "Whatever has happened to you, Shooting Star? You have to stop acting like-"

"A 'bossy boiler'? Please, Edward!" he begged quietly. "My name is Gordon! I'm done with this new shape. I want my old life back! That's why I'm here!"

Edward could see Gordon's acceptance of defeat. "Very well," he said. "I'm glad you're going back to who you really are. Do what you must to break away from this barrier." And then Edward left to turn in at Wellsworth.

The next morning around 7:00 a.m. Thomas and Emily woke up along with Ashima. Thomas suddenly remembered what had to happen.

"Well…" said Thomas. "I guess you'll have to leave today."

"I know, Thomas," said Ashima. "But don't worry. We'll see each other off properly."

At that moment, the Fat Controller came along. "Ah, Ashima!" he said. "I have spoken to the Dock Manager. He says your ferry will arrive at 1:30 p.m. today. Be sure to be there on time."

"Yes sir," said Ashima.

"Now, Thomas, Emily and James…you must all go to the Steamworks to have those decorations and extra paint removed. And you, Thomas must have your dents and buffer beam mended."

"Alright, sir," said Thomas. "I'll help you later, Ashima. There's plenty of time."

The three engines went to the Steamworks where Gordon's streamlined shape was being removed. Thomas was to be repainted after his mess-up and his buffers were to be repaired. Emily had her decorations to remove so she'd just be emerald with gold lining, as did James with his decorations.

James huffed into one side of the Steamworks, then Thomas and Emily came in on the other side.

Once Thomas and Emily were settled in, workmen arrived with many buckets of paint to start from the beginning. They scraped the paint off Thomas and Emily until they were both in their bare, grey form except for their smokeboxes and boiler bands, like Thomas was when he first came to Sodor and when Emily was repainted with a blue undercoat.

They looked at each other, then blushed a deep red. Emily remembered how she wondered what Thomas would think if he saw her like this, but when she looked again, he looked at her with great composure and respect.

"It's only paint, Emily," said Thomas. "We'll soon be a handsome cobalt blue and a beautiful emerald green again."

"We shall be, Tommy," smiled Emily. "You are a true gentleman."

Eventually the painters covered Thomas and Emily with an undercoat first. And then started to put on their main coat. As Thomas looked over to Emily, a little drop of emerald paint landed on her little nose, making her look down at it.

"Oh!" said one of the painters as they wiped the paint off her nose. Emily couldn't help but giggle, and Thomas smiled, remembering how the same thing happened to him upon his arrival.

After some time, both engines were back in their original coats of blue and red stripes for Thomas and emerald with yellow stripes for Emily. She went to wait outside for Thomas while he had a new buffer beam installed. Eventually, Thomas was fully repaired and back outside beside Emily. For a few minutes, they said nothing and just thought about all the events at the Great Railway Show.

"Well, Thomas," murmured Emily. "I'm so happy you won by helping your friends instead of competing."

"Thanks, Emily," said Thomas. "We don't need prizes to prove our character. We just need to be who we are."

"Yes," said Emily thoughtfully. Eventually, James came out, back in his original red.

"Hey, hey! Look who's coming out!" he announced.

"Here I come," said a voice from inside the Steamworks. "Am I ready this time?"

"Yes, Gordon, you are," said Victor. Thomas and Emily looked back…steam came out of the doors, and then, there was Gordon, back in his old A-1 Pacific form. His original boiler was still there and his buffer beam and black smokebox were still there too. And his tender was back to what it was too.

"Oh, Gordon…" murmured Thomas. "You're back."

"That's right, little Thomas," said Gordon. "This is much better! And next time, I know never to crave for a new shape like THAT!"

At that moment, Percy arrived with Ashima. "Thomas! It is 12:00 now! The ferry might be here soon. We don't want Ashima to miss it," said Percy.

"Oh dear! Must get going! Come on, Ashima, you can't be late!" said Thomas, and he set off with the two engines, leaving Emily on her own.

"What about me?" she asked. "Huh…"

The three engines hurried to Brendam Docks to catch Ashima's ferry in time. When they got there, it was now 12:35. Thomas sighed with relief that they had time to spare, but he began to feel jumpy again. He was about to say goodbye to Ashima, possibly forever.

"Oh…oh dear…" he said. "You're gonna leave soon, Ashima."

"Don't be sad, Thomas," said Ashima. "We knew this had to happen."

"I'll just go around here slowly and look for your ferry for when it arrives," said Thomas as he set off on his own. Another long while passed. While Thomas kept wondering the docks, looking for the ferry, he heard familiar voices. He went along until he saw Cranky lifting familiar looking crates. The same ones Diesel tried to use in his plan.

"Try another one, Cranky," said Paxton. Cranky lifted the crate up, only for Paxton to find nothing. "No. He's not under that one."

"Come on," said Cranky.

"Here?" asked Paxton, looking at another one.

"That's a good one," said Cranky. But no luck.

"Uh…no. not there," said Paxton.

"Are you sure he came down here?" asked Cranky.

"Yes. We were following him," said Paxton. "Everyone look for a talking crate." Den and Dart suddenly came past Thomas, calling for Diesel. Thomas was left puzzled for a few minutes…until he heard a cry for help and a ship horn.

"Over here!" called a voice from on board the ship. Thomas looked out to sea and saw a ship full of crates leaving the port. Also staring in awe at the ship were den, Dart, Paxton and Cranky.

"I'm full of surprises!" they heard Diesel whine. Thomas said nothing at first…then…

"Cinders and Ashes! How shocking! Diesel is gone from Sodor!" But then Thomas gasped…then started chortling with laughter. "He-he-he…he's gone? Ha-ha! He's gone! HA-HA-HA! HE'S GONE!" But another ship horn stopped his laughter. There was Ashima's ferry. "Oh dear…time to say goodbye now," he said sadly as he came back to find her. Ashima heard the ferry and was ready to go.

"Well…goodbye, Percy," said Ashima as she went on her way. She approached the dock's drawbridge backwards, just like how she did when she first came here.

"Thomas? Where are you? I don't want to bump into you again!" she called.

"Over here, Ashima," said his voice. Ashima looked and there he was, looking rather sad now. He saw the ferry coming closer and closer to the drawbridge.

"This is it…" he whimpered. "You're going home now."

"I know, Thomas…but I'll be fine," promised Ashima. "Thomas…before I leave, I just want to thank you again for meeting me and giving me a positive experience in the short time we've had together. And seeing as I'm leaving now…one more piece of advice from me: Always love your dear Emily. She is a blessing and a gift for you to cherish. Never let go of her."

Thomas smiled a little. "Aww…thanks, Ashima," he said. "And I promise I won't."

"And one last thing, Thomas," she said. She slowly came toward him…then buffered up to him, touching her nose to his, saying nothing. Thomas didn't know what to think but remained silent, just letting Ashima hold her spot for a few moments.

"What a great friend you've been, Thomas," she murmured. But then she heard the drawbridge lower and she reversed away.

"I must go now," she said. "Thank you again, Thomas." And she reversed over the drawbridge…and onto her ferry.

Tears filled Thomas' eyes as the ship left. Although he didn't like his first interaction, Ashima had given him such a change for the better, he missed her already. But she was wearing a smile and winked. Maybe one day, she could visit or just work on the mainland sometime…or maybe Thomas would go on a big adventure and see her again. Only time would tell.

Although he was crying, Thomas managed to smile with some confidence. "G-goodbye, Ashima," he whimpered happily.

"It's not really goodbye, Thomas," said Ashima. "With any luck, one day, we may see each other again." She gave Thomas one final wink as her ferry left the port and set out to sea. Thomas continued looking out to sea until finally, it vanished over the horizon.

"Goodbye, Ashima," he whispered once again. After a moment or two, he finally spoke more confidently.

"Gotta cheer up. Emily can help…oh my gosh! Emily!" he suddenly remembered running off so suddenly from the Steamworks. "I'll have to reassure her once my work is done!" Thomas left the docks and did whatever work he needed to all day and into the evening.

Finally, Thomas made his way slowly back to Tidmouth Sheds to find Emily waiting for him, and looking a little uneasy again. Thomas reversed into the berth beside her before she spoke.

"Thomas, there you are," said Emily. "I was wondering where you've been…besides whatever work you had to do, why did you leave so quickly with nothing to say when Percy and Ashima came along?"

"Oh…sorry, Emily," said Thomas. "I just wanted Ashima to catch her ferry on time. She's left now, bound for India."

Emily sighed quietly to herself, secretly relived that Ashima was gone. By now, she had gotten over her disappointment of the Great Railway Show. It had been an envious and even embarrassing event for her and after winning the trophy for Sodor, she felt better enough to move on. However, she felt very conflicted by now. She remained silent for a few moments, thinking. Ashima had been a good friend to Emily and she truly did miss her, but Thomas did spend a great deal of time with Ashima ever since she came to Sodor. Emily didn't worry too much about it at first, but after Thomas and Ashima worked together in the Shunting Challenge, and especially after he went home beside her and let her sleep at Tidmouth Sheds, and after Thomas dashed off with her to see her off, Emily was rather worried about Thomas' feelings of love.

In that moment, Emily felt more revered in displaying affections…she both respected and feared giving it to Thomas. She suddenly looked at him for a moment, more sweetly this time.

"Thomas…we should move on to normal life again. Why don't I help you feel better…with our routine?" she asked.

"Thanks, Emily. I'd like that very much," said Thomas. So Emily turned round to his berth. She buffered up to him and kissed his lips, a little desperately. She opened her mouth and softly rubbed her tongue against his lips. Thomas responded by letting her tongue in and letting it touch his own, then they let their tongues dance gently together in endearing kisses.

Emily was really trying to flush Ashima out of Thomas' memory by kissing him so passionately, but Thomas didn't seem to be aware of her concerns and just enjoyed her kisses as much as he always did. However, Emily's plan was working. Thomas was forgetting about her now that she had gone and continued to kiss Emily back. To feel his angel's kisses always helped him feel better when he wasn't doing well, and he did feel happy to get back to normal life again…for now.

Eventually, they heard the whistles of some engines coming back and decided to stop for the night.

"Well…that was lovely. Thank you, Emily. I love you," said Thomas.

Emily felt better hearing those words. "You're welcome, Thomas. I love you too." And with that, Emily returned to her berth and she and Thomas went to sleep as the other engines quietly settled in.

Ashima would not come back to Sodor ever again. As such, Emily felt mostly relived. For the most part, she managed to heal her fears and move on…but at the same time in the very back of her mind, the thought of Thomas finding a new girlfriend was still flickering ever-so slightly. Emily spent quite a while wondering if Thomas had been changed by Ashima in any way. Thomas didn't notice Emily's concerns, but he didn't love Ashima anyway. He was just happy that all the fuss and excitement was over and done for.

So the first big event came and went through Thomas and Emily's lives. Some unexpected things certainly came from this one. A new female came and went through Thomas' life and Emily had been to her first Railway Show ever. But in a few days' time, a few other, more unordinary and maybe dramatic events would follow for Thomas and Emily. Both the good, and the bad.

* * *

Long overdue story is long overdue and off the backlog. As you can tell, the seeds of doubt are growing rapidly within Emily, and soon they sprout. The cracks will grow bigger, as you will see in the next story. Now we're finally getting into the stories I've been pining to tell for so many months. Prepare yourselves, for the next few stories will be dark, scarring, terrifying, emotional and tragic. Perhaps not exactly in that order.

But among all those dark tales, there will be some light with our traditional Christmas story. This year our Christmas Special will be; "Thomas' Christmas Nativity". Hope you like light and dark comedy/humor, cause this story will combine both of them. You can most likely assume what will happen thanks to the Nativity part of the title. You'll see for yourself this Christmas. Until next time, leave your reviews and we'll see you soon with "Goodbye to Yesterday".


End file.
